Missão quase perfeita
by RomanaIV
Summary: Hades imcumbiu seus Três Juízes do Inferno para uma missão muito importante! O que será? Leiam e saberão!
1. Chapter 1

Em um belo dia no mundo inferior, cada um dos espectros cumpria arduamente sua função, preparando-se para a próxima guerra santa.

- Haha! Perdeu! – gritou Aiacos – Seu fraco!

- Não foi justo! Você roubou! – reclamou Minos.

- Olha quem está falando em justiça! – comentou Radamanthys – Mas agora chega disso. Tenho algo mais importante para fazermos.

Os dois juízes o encararam ansiosamente.

- Achei meu tabuleiro de banco imobiliário!

- Finalmente!

- Ahhh, não! Eu sempre perco no banco imobiliário!

-Você perde em tudo, Minos...Acabou de perder no twist. – Radamanthys enrolava o tapete de twist e abria o outro tabuleiro.

- Eu não perco em tudo. Quero ver quem me derrota no Uno.

- Você rouba no uno. Alias, rouba em qualquer jogo de car..

- ! – o grito pavoroso assustou a todos.

- Essa voz...

- É o nosso senhor Hades!

- Vamos! – saíram em disparada para descobrir o que acontecera ao deus.

...

Enquanto isso, Pandora fora a primeira a chegar até onde Hades se encontrava.

- Meu senhor Hades! O que aconteceu?

- Um desastre! Uma catástrofe! Uma emergência! - ele andava de um lado para o outro – Chame algum espectro! Chame a policia! Chame os caça fantasmas!

- Estamos aqui. Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos se apresentando! – os três apareceram.

- Aconteceu um desastre!

- O que?

- Uma invasão?

- Não! Pior! Acabou o miojo!

- º-º (Rada)

- ._. (Minos)

- '-' (Pandora)

- O que? Não! Como isso pode ter acontecido? – Aparentemente, Aiacos era o único que compreendia a dimensão do problema e a dor do Imperador.

- Er...Imperador Hades, se o senhor está com fome, podemos arranjar comida e...

- Não, Pandora! Meu mundo está incompleto sem o miojo! Façam alguma coisa! Vão até a superfície comprar!

- ...

- O que estão esperando? É uma ordem do seu imperador!

Acordando do transe, Pandora deu as ordens:

- Vamos! Andem! Comprem o...miojo do meu senhor Hades. E evitem confusões. Não quero saber de brigas. Isso não é a guerra santa.

- ...

- Andem!

- S-sim, senhora Pandora... – e sumiram do mundo dos mortos.

...

Em Athenas, as 9:00h da manhã, em alguma rua...

**Minos**: E agora?

**Radamanthys** (Rada): Agora procuramos um supermercado.

**Aiacos** (Ai): Alguém sabe onde tem um?

Os três usavam vestes normais. E estavam parados numa esquina.

**Rada**: Não. Não fui treinado para fazer compras!

Ai: Nenhum de nós foi. ¬¬'

**Minos**: Não se preocupem. Eu trouxe meu GPS.

**Rada**: E sabe usar?

**Minos**: Não 'u'

**Rada**/**Minos**: ¬¬'

**Ai**: A melhor coisa a fazer é pedir informações.

**Rada**: Nada disso! Radamanthys nunca pede informações!

**Minos**: Ta certo, senhor Wyvern sabe tudo.

**Rada**: Sei mesmo. Confiem em mim! – e saiu andando, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

...

Duas horas depois...

- Chega! Não agüento mais andar! Minha pele ta ardendo por causa do sol! –reclamou Minos.

- Eu falei pra não confiar no Radamanthys.

- Você não falou nada, Aiacos!

- Querem ficar quietos? Vocês que são frescos e não agüentam andar nem 20 minutos! – reclamou Rada.

- Não somos nós que estamos arfando e segurando na parede para não cair por conta do cansaço.

- Não estou cansado!

- Querem parar de brigar? Não importa o que você diga, vamos pedir informações. A menos que queria enfrentar a mim e ao Minos numa luta.

- Esqueceu as ordens da senhora Pandora? Sem lutas. É comprar o miojo e voltar para o mundo dos mortos. Esse é nosso plano de ataque.

- Que seja, vamos só perguntar aonde fica o mercado mais próximo. Olha aqui tem uma loja, vamos pedir informações. – os três entraram numa lojinha de madeira, cujas vitrines exibiam a mais variada coleção de relógios. Uma velhinha estava no balcão.

- Com licença. – Radamanthys adiantou-se – Somos juizes do mundo dos mortos e o deus Hades..HNFPHNPFF! – Minos colocou as mãos sobre a boca dele.

- Err, meu amigo acha que trabalha para o deus Hades – sorrindo sem graça, Aiacos tentou corrigir a situação – Somos turistas. A senhora pode dizer onde achamos um mercado?

- Melado? Não meu filho, não vendo melado. Aqui vendemos relógios.

- Ótimo, é surda.¬¬'

- Não senhora, estamos perdidos. Procuramos um supermercado...

- Assalto? Vocês não vão levar meus produtos, seus ladrões miseráveis! – a velha saiu de trás do balcão, batendo em Aiacos com uma bolsa. E acabou por expulsa-loas da loja.

- Mas eu só queria uma informação..

-Aposto que se a Pandora envelhecesse, ela ia ficar igualzinho a essa velha u_u

- Calado, Minos.

- u_u'

- Vamos pedir informação aqui do lado. – massageando a cabeça onde fora agredido, Aiacos entra no bar e pergunta.

- Ahn, você segue por essa rua. Depois entra na primeira a direita, e na segunda a direita novamente. Anda um pouquinho, e logo verá a placa do mercado. – o barman sorriu gentilmente.

- Obrigado. – e foi para a calçada. Lá os dois o aguardavam – Viram? Simples.

Seguiram as instruções dadas.

**Minos**: '-'

**Ai**: '-'

**Rada**: '-'

**Ai**: Mas aqui é o nosso ponto de inicio. Começamos a procura POR AQUI! E TEM UM MERCADO BEM ALI! – apontava.

**Minos**: Eita. A garuda está surtando.

**Radamanthys** só o encarou, e arrastou os dois para dentro do supermercado.

Lá dentro...

**Rada**: E agora? Onde está o tal miojo? Aqui?

**Minos**: Isso ai é a sessão de produtos de limpeza ¬¬'

**Rada**: Como eu disse antes. Não fui treinado para fazer compras. E cadê o Aiacos?

**Minos**: Sei lá. – olhava as embalagens dos biscoitos. Dali a pouco, aparece o desaparecido. Sorridente, e empurrando um carrinho.

**Rada**: O que, em nome de Hades, é isso? '-'

**Ai**: Ué, se viemos fazer compras, temos que fazer tudo direito u_u.

**Minos**: Ahh! Me dá! Eu sempre quis empurrar esses carrinhos! – e toma o carrinho das mãos de Aiacos.

**Rada**: Estou estranhando esse comportamento de vocês.

**Ai**: Qual é? Não vai dizer que não tem vontade de empurrar o carrinho...

**Rada**: Nenhum pouco. – Minos colocou o carrinho nas mãos dele – Hey, até que isso é legal...

Procuraram mais um pouco, e chegaram ao corredor das massas.

**Minos**: Finalmente! Vamos procurar.

Minos e Aiacos começaram a procurar o miojo. Havia macarrão de todas as marcas, tipos, tamanhos, sabores, ingredientes.

**Ai**: Deve ser esse daqui. – mostra um pacote no qual estava escrito Miojo.

**Minos**: É, é. Coloca no carrinho. Cadê a droga do carrinho?

**Rada**: Yuuuuuupiiiiiii!- Wyvern vinha em disparada pelo corredor.

**Ai**: Er..para quem não queria nada com o carrinho. Ele ta se divertindo... – sussurrou – Vem cá, Radamanthys!

Mas ele não parava. Até que Minos colocou o pé, Rada tropeçou e saiu bolando, batendo num menininho que estava agachado próximo a estante de ketchup, mostarda e maionese. Garuda pega varias embalagens e coloca no carrinho, ignorando Radamanthys, que reclamava.

**Ai**: Vamos andando u_u – juntamente com Minos, dirigiu-se ao caixa. Agora, aguardavam na fila.

**Minos**: Cadê o outro?

**Ai**: Sei lá. Ficou jogado lá.

**No** corredor onde Rada caíra...

**Menino**: Buáaa! Mamãe! Esse homem feio caiu em cima de mim!

**Mãe**: Quer sair de perto do meu filho, seu pedófilo!

**Rada**: Mas...

A mulher puxa o garoto, este mostra a língua pro espectro.

**Rada**: Moleque desgraçado.

**Menino**: Mamãe! Ele chamou palavra feia!

**Rada**: Desgraçado não é palavrão.

**Mãe**: Chamou meu filhinho de desgraçado?

**Rada**: Não, eu só..

**Menino**: Mãe, podemos levar ketchup?

**Mãe**: Claro, querido.

O garoto pega uma embalagem de ketchup, abre, e espirra tudo nos olhos do juiz.

**Rada**: OH MY EYES! OH MY HADES MY EYES! – leva as mãos aos olhos. (Não resistir em colocar igual a cena de friends =P. E o Rada fala inglês u.u') – Esse seu filho é uma peste! Vem cá pirralho!

**Mãe**: GUARDAS! TEM UM MALUCO CORRENDO ATRÁS DO MEU FILHO!

Seguranças aparecem.

**Segurança 1:** - Com licença senhor, gostaríamos que o senhor se retirasse.

**Segurança 2**: É, por "assustar os consumidores e brincar com o carrinho de compras". Estamos lhe observando faz tempo.

**Rada**: Eu não fiz nada com esse moleque! -ainda tirando ketchup dos olhos – E a idéia do carrinho foi do Minos!

**Segurança 1**: Minos? Não tem ninguém alem de nós neste corredor.

**Rada**: É um cara de cabelo branco bem comprido, e olhos roxos!

Os seguranças se entreolharam como se dissessem " esse daí é pirado. Onde já se viu alguém com essa descrição?".

**Rada**: Ele deve estar no caixa!

**Segurança 2**: Faça o favor de esperar seu amigo Minos lá fora, ok?

E saíram levando o pobre do Radamanthys. O moleque fez uma cara maléfica para ele, e saiu rindo juntamente a mãe.

**Rada**: Alguém vai pagar...Tenha calma, Radamanthys!

...

No caixa...

**Minos**: Que demora do Radamanthys.

**Ai**: Verdade. – finalmente chega a vez deles. Quando estão colocando as compras no caixa...

- Hey, vocês dois.

**Ai**: O que está fazendo aqui, Sylphid?

**Sy**: Vim só dar um aviso da senhora Pandora. Ela disse que o sabor que o senhor Hades deseja é galinha caipira u_u'

**Aiacos** e Minos: º-º

**Ai**: Galinha...

**Minos**:...Caipira?

**Sy**: Isso mesmo u_u – ele olha as embalagens que os dois colocavam nos carrinhos. – Nenhum desses é sabor galinha caipira.

**Minos**: Aiacos, volta lá e pega desse sabor. Aproveita pra encontrar o Radamanthys.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele volta.

**Ai**: Não achei nenhum. Nem o juiz nem o macarrão. Parece que está em falta. E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Some daqui, Basilisco. Essa é uma missão só para a elite dos espectros.

**Sy**: Comprar macarrão '-' Seeei... – e vai embora.

**Minos**: Que fazemos agora?

**Moça do caixa**: Vocês vão comprar ou não? – bocejou

**Minos**: Tivemos um problema. Por acaso vocês tem o sabor galinha caipira?

**Moça**: Se não tinha na estante, não tem no estoque.

**Ai**: Não tem no estoque?

**Moça**: Não ouviu o que eu disse? – mastigando um chiclete tediosamente – Não temos. Um pessoal veio ontem e levaram tudo o que tínhamos em estoque. Eles nem conseguiram carregar tudo. Um caminhão nosso foi levar hoje cedo o restante.

**Minos**: Esses daí devem ser pior que o Imperador Hades.

**Ai**: Verdade. – voltou-se para a mulher- Pode nós dizer quem foram os compradores? Ou nos dar o endereço deles? Temos uma emergência.

**Moça**: De acordo com as normas, sou proibida de dar informações pessoais sobre os consumidores.

**Aiacos** mostra algumas notas de dinheiro.

Moça: Eles pediram para que a entrega fosse feita na rua Miltiadou (o nome da rua eu peguei do google u_u')

**Ai**: Obrigado u_u' – entrega o dinheiro, e puxa o Minos. Do lado de fora, encontram o Radamanthys.

**Minos**: O que você estava fazendo aqui?

**Rada**: Fui atacado por um pirralho!

**Minos e Aiacos**: '-'...kkk AHUASHAUSHAUSHAS

**Rada**: Não riam! O garoto era maléfico!

**Minos**: Radamanthys perdeu pra criancinha! – apontando.

**Rada**: Não. Eu não perdi para você.

**Minos**: Olha lá com quem você acha que está falando! Marionete Cos..

**Ai**: Fiquem quietos! Esqueceram as ordens? Sem brigas! O importante éque conseguimos o endereço.

**Rada**: Que endereço? E onde estão os pacotes?

**Ai**: Estava em falta o sabor que Hades sama quer. Mas conseguimos o endereço de um pessoal que comprou tudo o que eles tinham no estoque.

**Rada**: Pelo menos isso. Vamos.

Rapidamente, eles chegaram ao local indicado (após se perderem 6 vezes). Era um grande campo aberto, como se fosse uma praça. Aos fundos, havia uma bela casa, uma construção antiga. No campo, havia uma longa mesa de madeira, semelhante as de picnic, coberta com uma toalha. E varias outras mesas e cadeiras de plástico. Havia ainda uma grande placa feita de tecido, pendurada em dois mastros, com os dizeres: Almoço Beneficente da Fundação Kido.

**Aiacos**: Essa não. Tudo menos isso...


	2. Chapter 2

- "Almoço Beneficente da Fundação Kido". Esse nome não me é estranho... – Minos encarou a placa, pensativamente.

- Claro que não. Kido é o nome de humana da Athena. – respondeu Aiacos.

- Você fala isso com a maior naturalidade? – Radamanthys exclamou – Temos que roubar macarrão da Athena para o nosso senhor Hades? – depois fez uma pausa – Nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer uma coisa dessas.

- Nenhum de nós pensou. Mas o que faremos?

-Sou a favor de atacá-los e explodir tudo. – Rada ergueu uma mão como se votasse.

- Não podemos fazer isso... – Aiacos, talvez o mais ponderado, respondeu – Esqueceram das ordens? Sem lutas. Infelizmente teremos que deixar o prazer de cortar a cabeça de Athena para uma hora mais conveniente. Entraremos, descobrimos onde está o macarrão, pegamos e voltamos para o mundo inferior. Sem brigas.

- Certo. Mas se eles quiserem brigar, eu que não irei negar... – sorriu Wyvern – Vamos entrar.

Os três se aproximaram vagarosamente, como se temessem ser descobertos. Ao chegar mais próximo das mesas...

- Ei! Vocês ai! Como se atrevem?

- Nos descobriram! – sussurrou Radamanthys – Preparem-se para lutar...

- Saoooriiiiiiiiiii saaaaaann! Os cozinheiros chegaram! – aparentemente, Seiya não reconhecera nenhum dos três.

-O pegasos?

- Ele é burro? Ou é impressão?

- Ele é burro sim.

- O que vocês estão cochichando ai? – perguntou Seiya, que tentava chamar a atenção da Saori.

- Nada. Nadinha. Pode nos dizer o que é isto? – controlando a raiva, Aiacos perguntou sobre a situação, fingindo não entender que tipo de reunião era aquela.

- Bom, a Saoooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiii saaaaaan decidiu fazer um almoço beneficente.

- E...?

- E o que? Não sei o resto.

- Mas é burro mesmo! – disse Minos

- O que?

- Nada. – Minos sorriu.

- Er...eu posso ajudar?

Os quatro viraram, e viram Shun, que usava uma roupa arrumada, semelhante a dos garçons. Também tinha uma bandeja a mão.

- A Saori decidiu fazer esse almoço para arrecadar dinheiro para as comunidades carentes da cidade. Ela não é bondosa? – Shun sorriu amigavelmente. – Cada pessoa paga dois dólares. E pode comer o quanto quiser do nosso delicioso almoço.

-Por que dólares? Não estamos na Grécia? – agora Aiacos estava curioso.

- É que levamos 3 horas para explicar pra Saori que não aceitavam Yenes na Grécia... – Andrômeda parecia cansado, como se aquele assunto fosse chato para ele – Depois de muito tempo conseguimos convence-la a aceitar outro dinheiro. Mas ela só quis dólares. Achou que valessem mais do que euros.

- Mas valem mais do que dólares! -exclamou Seiya, como se o outro falasse um absurdo. Shun resignou-se a suspirar.

- Sendo tão burros assim, como o senhor Hades sempre perde tanto tempo lutando contra eles? – Minos sussurrou para Rada. Aiacos estava mais a frente.

- Nosso imperador quer comer miojo. Ele não está tão atrás assim.

- Seu imperador? – Shun indagou.

- Er...é..nosso...imperador...da..da... – Minos tentou se livrar da situação, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça – Nosso imperador da cozinha! Isso!

Aiacos e Radamanthys o encararam.

- Nós somos donos de uma rede de restaurantes muito famosa por toda a Europa e América! Ficamos sabendo desse belíssimo ato de caridade, e viemos oferecer nosso serviço. Nem precisamos de pagamento. Ficaremos felizes em ajudar as criancinhas!

- Viu? Eu acertei quando disse que eles eram cozinheiros! – reclamou Seiya.

- Que bom! Ficamos felizes com a sua ajuda. – Sorriu Andrômeda.

Minos olhou pra trás. Viu que os outros juizes pareciam querer pular no seu adorável pescocinho e servi-lo no jantar para o Cérbero.

- Quando podemos começar? – voltou-se para os outros dois. Antes que morresse apenas com o olhar de Garuda e Wyvern.

- Agora! – Shun sorriu e jogou uma pilha de toalhas de mesa em cima dos três – Podem começar forrando as mesas! Tchauzinho! – sumiu de vista antes que alguém dissesse qualquer coisa. Apenas Seiya ficou olhando.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Aiacos, encarando o Pegasos.

- Nada. – sorriu idiotamente (essa palavra existe? =P). E continuou a encarar os três.

- Some daqui agora, antes que eu mande um Vôo da Garu...Quer dizer, precisamos ficar sozinhos para nos concentrar no trabalho.

- Oooook! – e Seiya foi irritar outra pobre alma.

- Minos?

- Oi?

- Podemos te matar AGORA? – Rada tentou ataca-lo, mas pra variar, Aiacos impediu os dois.

- Controlem-se! Minos, onde você estava com a cabeça? Restaurante? Você nem sabe fritar um ovo!

- Não é necessário fritar um ovo para ser um espectro...Falando nisso, nenhum deles percebeu quem nós somos.

- Como você é inteligente. – Radamanthys comentou sarcasticamente. Minos apenas ignorou. – Acho que só perceberão se usarmos nossos poderes. Ou algo do tipo.

- Então é melhor não fazermos nada que comprometa nosso disfarces. Pelo menos agora podemos chegar perto da comida sem levantar suspeitas.

- Viu? Eu fiz o certo. – Minos comentou. – Agora vamos colocar essas toalhas. Depois vamos para a cozinha.

- E pensar que os três juizes do inferno estão arrumando mesas para a idiota da Athena...Isso nunca, em hipótese alguma, deve ser repetido no mundo inferior. Fica só entre nós.

Aiacos e Minos assentiram, enquanto começavam a colocar as toalhas nas mesas. Era um trabalho relativamente fácil. Colocavam uma toalha branca, uma toalha laranja ou verde mais curta em cima. Só. Os pratos, talheres e copos ficavam na mesa de madeira. Quem quisesse comer, era só pegar lá. Próximo a mesa das comidas (que ainda estava vazia), havia uma mesa menor, com copos plástico. Sentado numa cadeira, um loiro se abanava incessantemente com um papel dobrado.

- Aquele dali não é o tal do cisne? O cara que só vive chorando pela mamãe. – Radamanthys arrumava uma toalha de modo impecável. Parecia que ele tinha jeito pra coisa. – O que ele está fazendo ali?

Minos se aproximou do Hyoga.

- O que está fazendo aqui pat...quer dizer, Hyoga?

- Como sabe o meu nome? – ele parou de se abanar e encarou o juiz.

- N-nada. O cara de cabelo verde disse seu nome.

- O Shun? Aposto que ele esqueceu de dizer que estamos trabalhando aqui sobre ameaça não é? – parecia irritado.

- Como?

- Eu ia ver um jogo com o Shiryu. O Shun e o Ikki iam passear em algum lugar. Só o Seiya que é um vagabundo da vida, ele ia ficar o dia todo assistindo tv e comendo de graça na mansão Kido. Daí a Saori achou que seria agradável se fizéssemos um trabalho em grupo. COMO SE JÁ NÃO PASSASSEMOS TEMPO SUFICIENTE JUNTOS QUANDO LUTAMOS! Será que é impossível CONSEGUIR UMA FOLGUINHA? FAZ PARTE DOS DIREITOS BASICOS DO HOMEM! LÁ NA SIBÉRIA...

Enquanto ele berrava, Minos se afastava vagarosamente.

- Hyoga, dá pra escutar seus gritos lá de dentro. – Shun vinha andando, carregando uma bandeja. Na verdade, ele estava aprendendo a equilibrar a bandeja. Eu disse aprendendo? Quis dizer derrubando. Por sorte, os copos eram de plástico. Shun pode ser um bom cavaleiro, mas não tem senso nenhum de equilíbrio. Ele acertou o cisne com a bandeja, e este caiu desacordado– Hyoga está estressado por causa do calor. Não liguem pra ele. Acordará daqui a pouco.

Os juízes ficaram parados olhando estáticos para o loiro desmaiado.

- Não era o andrômeda que tinha fama de delicado? – indagou Aiacos.

- A realidade é mais triste do que parece. E terminamos. –Minos parou para apreciar o trabalho. – Até que o Radamanthys leva jeito pra coisa.

Wyvenr pisou no pé dele.

- AAII! Isso doeu!

Aiacos nem se preocupou em separar a discussão.

- Acabamos o trabalho. Significa que podemos ir para a cozinha, onde teremos acesso ao macarrão.

- Vamos! – quando eles iam virando de costas para irem em direção a cozinha...

- AONDE PENSAM QUE VÃO? – Saori vinha saltitando.

- Estamos indo para a cozinha. Se somos cozinheiros, deveríamos estar lá.

- Nada comida fresca. Temos que esperar os convidados chegarem para cozinhar.

- Isso é um sinal que ela vai servir miojo. – diz Rada, baixinho – Que deusa mão de vaca.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Nada. O que fazemos agora?

- Agora esperamos...

Saori e os juizes ficaram parados com caras idiotas, olhando pro nada. Dali a alguns minutos, uma van estaciona na "entrada" do jardim/parque. A porta se abre.

-FINALMENTE! Alguém está precisando muito ir no banheiro! – Shura pulou pra fora da van.

- Fica calado, Shura. – Dohko desceu também, pegou um papel e começou a contagem – 1...

- Cheguei meus fãs! Podem alcamar seus corações! – Milo parou antes de descer, fazendo pose de "sou demais".

- Vai logo! – Aioria chutou Milo, que saiu bolando.

- 2..3...

- Espero que tenha comida vegetariana. – Shaka passou por cima de milo.

- Eu espero que não tenham feito nada as vaquinhas. – resmungou Deba, também passando por cima do pobre escorpião que estava estatelado no chão.

- 4...5...

- Já estou com fome. O que será que tem pra comer? – Aioros foi o próximo.

- Vindo da Saori? Acha realmente que vai comer bem? – perguntou MdM.

- 6..7..

O próximo a descer foi aquário. O único que ofereceu a mão para o Milo.

- Camus! Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você!

- ATCHOOON! (Ou Atchiin!, sei lá, qual onomatopéia de espirro vcs preferem?) – ele espirra na cara do Milo.

- Essa sua gripe...eu ainda não sei COMO VOCÊ FOI FICAR GRIPADO!

Camus apenas fungou e seguiu seu caminho.

- 8...

- Mantenham esse daí longe de mim. Não quero pegar gripe! – veio o dite.

- 9...

- No dia em que eu sai de casa minha mãe me disse, filho vem cáaaa~

- 10. Saga, para de cantar.

- Por que? A musica é legal!

- Aff...tá, vai logo. – Dohko ficou esperando o 11º, mas ninguém apareceu – Mu?...Mu? – olhou dentro do automóvel. – Cadê o Mu? Perdemos o Mu! SHION!

Shion era o motorista.

- Que foi?

- Perdemos seu discípulo?

- O QUE? COMO?

- Eu sei lá! Deve ter sido quando paramos pra comprar banana no meio da estrada!

- Quem mandou parar pra comprar banana? A culpa é sua, Dohko! Meu pupilo sumiu!

- Daqui a pouco ele aparece...

- E se ele estiver PERDIDO NUM LUGAR DESCONHECIDO?

- Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro.

- E SE ELE ESTIVER NUMA ILHA DESERTA?

- Não passamos por nenhuma ILHA DESERTA, SHION!

- E se os aliens comedores de arianos assarem o coitado? A armadura de áries ainda não está pronta pra ir parar nas mãos daquele moleque perverso chamado kiki!

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia...

- Meus escrav...quer dizer, meus cavaleiros de ouro! – Saori foi matar..digo, receber os dourados.

- Ok. Agora é sério. Vou pedir demissão pro senhor Hades. – diz Radamanthys.

- Não! Nos metemos nessa juntos, vamos sair juntos! – Aiacos.

- Quer dizer, vamos nos ferrar juntos... – completou Minos.

Olá pessoinhas corajosas o suficiente para lerem isso daqui =). Eu não escrevi nada no primeiro capitulo. Desculpem.

Bom, esse capitulo eu achei curtinho e chato ._. Mas precisava colocar logo os dourados para dar andamento a fic u.u Afinal, eu tenho a missão de infernizar tando juizes quanto dourados u.u Prometo que o próximo capitulo será melhor, mas nem tenho previsão. Como sempre, aceito sugestões.

Fiquem a vontade pra falar o que quiserem nos reviews. Reviews serão trocados por tickets de miojo para o senhor Hades. Então façam o nosso imperador feliz lol

Vlw por lerem. Tchau o/


	3. Chapter 3

Olá pessoinhas corajosas o suficiente para lerem isso daqui =). Eu não escrevi nada no primeiro capitulo. Desculpem.

Bom, esse capitulo eu achei curtinho e chato ._. Mas precisava colocar logo os dourados para dar andamento a fic u.u Afinal, eu tenho a missão de infernizar tando juizes quanto dourados u.u Prometo que o próximo capitulo será melhor, mas nem tenho previsão. Como sempre, aceito sugestões.

Fiquem a vontade pra falar o que quiserem nos reviews. Reviews serão trocados por tickets de miojo para o senhor Hades. Então façam o nosso imperador feliz lol

Vlw por lerem. Tchau o/

- Ok. Agora é sério. Vou pedir demissão pro senhor Hades. – diz Radamanthys.

- Não! Nos metemos nessa juntos, vamos sair juntos! – Aiacos.

- Quer dizer, vamos nos ferrar juntos... – completou Minos.

Saori tinha ido (matar) receber os dourados.

- Pessoal! Que bom que vieram!

- Você nos obrigou. – Saga foi categórico.

- Gostaram do passeio? Ótima escolha a do veiculo.

- Você se recusou a nos dar dinheiro para comprarmos passagens de avião. Tivemos que pagar com nosso próprio dinheiro. – Mascara da Morte.

- A estrada estava cheia de buracos. E o Miro vomitou no meu pé. – Dite.

- Er...pelo menos aqui vocês podem comer e se divertir...

- Nós tivemos que pagar pra participar também. Cavaleiros de ouro não tiveram desconto. – declarou Aioros.

A medida que falam, vão se aproximando perigosamente da Saori, que vai se afastando.

- Hehehe...Esses daqui são os nosso cozinheiros. – ela se esconde atrás do Radamanthys. Ele dá um passo pro lado. Ela também vai pro lado. Passo para o outro. Ela também anda.

- Chega. – pega a Saori pelos ombros, e a coloca diante dos dourados furiosos.

- O Seiya ta me chamando ali! Eu vou indo. Tchauzinho! – sai correndo.

- As vezes eu não acredito que ela seja a Athena. –comenta Saga – E vocês três? São os cozinheiros né?

- Exato. – respondeu Minos controlando-se. Afinal, eram espectros. E estavam diante de cavaleiros de Athena.

- Tenho a impressão que os conheço de algum lugar... – disse gêmeos.

- Deve ser só impressão. – Aiacos ria nervosamente.

- Não. Eu conheço vocês...é...de onde era?...Ahhhn! Já sei! Vocês...como se atrevem... – Saga se aproxima de Radamanthys. Este se preparou para um ataque, mas recebeu um abraço.

- Me dá um autografo! Eu vejo seu programa de culinária todo dia!

Não se sabe quem estava com uma cara de espanto maior. Se Rada por ter sido confundido com algum cozinheiro da tv. Se Saga por estar diante de seu ídolo. Ou os dourados pelo recém descoberto vicio televisivo de Saga.

-O_o Tá. Me arruma um papel.

Gêmeos saiu feliz e saltitante atrás de uma folha e caneta. Capricórnio, Peixes e Câncer foram buscar alguma coisa para beber e acabaram obrigados a instalar o aparelho de karaokê.

- Esse fio vai aqui...e esse aqui! Terminamos! – Sorriu Dite. Shura apertou o botão para ligar.

- Não está funcionando. Ligou os fios certos?

- Não. Mais eu fiz uma linda rosa com os fios vermelhos, verdes e amarelos. O azuis eu joguei fora. =D – ele aponta para a flor feita de fios no chão.

- ¬¬' Peixe idiota! E agora? Ficaremos sem almoço se ela descobrir que voce jogou os fios fora! - MdM partiu pra cima de Dite, tentando estrangula-lo.

- AHHH! TO SENDO ABUSADO SEXUALMENTE!

Mascara jogou o peixe longe.

...

Miro encarava Minos.

- ¬¬...

- '-'

- ¬¬...

- '-' O que foi?

- Você esta cortando as maçãs errado! - apontou para o juiz que cortava algumas maçãs para colocar na salada. – Tem que cortar em forma de coelhinho! Caso contrario, eu não como!

- Quem disse que estou preocupado se você vai comer ou não? E..coelhinhos?

- É pra animar o Aioria. Ele está muito desanimado. Olha. – apontou pro leão. Aioria estava sentado na cadeira mais distante, olhando tristemente para o nada, como se sentisse toda a dor do mundo. Até os insetinhos que passavam por ali morriam com a cosmo energia desanimada. Um pobre passarinho que voava feliz caiu morto.

- O que ele tem? – agora Minos estava curioso.

- Não sei! Mas o Oria sempre se anima com maçã em formato de coelhinho!

- Se ele é seu amigo por que não vai lá perguntar?

- Eu não. Não acabou de ver o pássaro morto? Acho que só um servo de Hades agüentaria aquela coisa negativa.

Minos olhou Miro.

- Então eu vou lá. – Sai andando até Aioria. Chegando lá...

- Olá. O que está fazendo ai enquanto os idio...os outros estão arrumando confusão por ai?

- Não tenho nada. – Mal humorado.

- Ok. Tchau.

- ESPERA! Estou assim porque não agüento mais esconder que amo a Marin! BUÁAAAA! MARIM!

- Me...me solta... – Minos tentava se livrar de Aioria, que derramava lágrimas na sua roupa novinha. – Se você gosta dela, por que não se declara?

- Me declarar? Eu nunca tinha pensando nisso antes! Você é um gênio!

- Heheh, eu sei.

- Mas eu não tenho coragem. E se ela rir de mim? O que eu faço?

- Não sei...

- Me ajuda!

- Eeeeu?

- Sim! Por favor! Tenho uma coisa em mente! Vamos ligar para um daqueles carros de tele mensagem!

- Tem...certeza disso?

- Claro! Poderia me fazer esse favor? É só ligar e pedir para ele vir aqui para esse endereço. Diga que é uma declaração de amor. Depois combino a mensagem direitinho.

- Por que você mesmo não liga?

- É que estou vendo meu irmão brigando ali. Quero saber o que aconteceu.

Aioria saiu, deixando o pobre Minos sozinho com a nova missão.

- E essa agora...Não custa tentar. – pegou o celular do Aiacos que havia "pego emprestado" já que o seu estava sem bateria, e discou um daqueles números de informações. Após conseguir o número do tele mensagens...

- Alô? Eu queria pedir que...

- Bom dia senhor! – voz robótica – Por favor, aguarde na linha – Tra-lalalalal ~

- ...

- Tralalala

- ...

- Bom dia senhor. Por favor, disque 1 para mensagens de casamento. 2 para mensagens de bodas de prata. 3 para mensagens de bodas de ouro...

Alguns minutos depois.

- ..34 para mensagens de aniversario de 24 anos. 35 para mensagens de aniversario de 35 anos...

- $&%&! EU QUERO APENAS UMA MENSAGEM PARA UMA DECLARAÇÃO DE AMOR! – tentando explodir o computador do outro lado da linha com a mente.

- Um momento senhor. Sua solicitação foi compreendida como "mensagem para declaração amorosa". Estamos transferindo. Tralalalala~

Após mais algum tempo.

- Bom dia senhor. Em que posso ajudar? – do outro lado da linha, uma jovem e incompetente atendente (que riminha chata '-') estava em seu primeiro e glorioso dia de trabalho.

- Finalmente! Faz duas horas que estou apenas tentando contratar um daqueles carros de telemensagem! MAS O SERVIÇO DE VOCÊS É UM DOS PIORES! VOU MANDAR TODOS VOCÊS PARA O INFERNO FALAR COM O SENHOR HADES!

- Por favor se acalme senhor...

- Não. Seria muita crueldade com o senhor Hades...

- Senhor, poderia informar o que gostaria?

- Está bem...olha, um conhecido quer fazer uma declaração de amor.

- Certo senhor. Pode nos dizer alguma coisa a respeito da pessoa?

_- " E essa agora? Eu lá conheço a Marin? Bom, ela é uma amazona...então deve usar máscara..." – _pensou. –Bom, tem máscara...

_-_ Mais alguma coisa?

_-_ Na verdade eu não conheço a pessoa muito bem. Podem conseguir informações quando chegarem aqui?

_-_ Claro. Qual o endereço?

Minos forneceu alegremente o endereço.

...

Aioria chegou até onde estavam Aioros, Aldebaran, Camus e Aiacos, numa calorosa discussão.

- Vamos deixar as crianças tristes! – comentou Deba.

- Olha, não foi minha culpa, ta bom? Querem saber quem é a culpada? É a doida do cabelo lilás! Por que fui salva-la quando era um bebezinho?

- O que está havendo?

- Parece que deveria haver uma piscina olímpica aqui. – Aiacos que apenas escutava a conversa apontou para uma grande área aberta na lateral, que agora só tinha lama, terra e buracos.

- Seria a diversão das crianças carentes, Oria! Agora não temos nada para distrai-las!

- Atchoooon! - Camus, muito participativo, apenas usa o lencinho.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer? - Aldebaran estava visivelmente incomodado.

- Por que não arrumam oura forma de distrair os pirralhos? Fantasias, sei lá. – disse Aiacos roboticamente. Ele só queria sair dali, chegar na cozinha e finalmente por as mãos no miojo.

- Excelente! Sabíamos que essa sua cara de idiota era só aparência!

- Cara...de idiota...? Vocês vão ver, VOO DA GARUAAAAAAAAHH! – PAFF! - Radamanthys surgiu do nada e deu uma voadora no coitado do Aiacos.

- Vôo da Garuaah? Estranho.

- Meu amigo anda um pouco estressado. Ele não está acostumado a ficar fora da cozinha. Posso ajuda-los de alguma forma? – Rada tentou sorrir.

- Claro! Pode nos arrumar umas fantasias?

- Fantasias? Onde vou arrumar fantasias?

- Sei lá. Se vira. – comentou Aioros.

- O problema é que as crianças queriam mesmo uma piscina. – disse Camus.

- Falando assim até parece que você se importa com as crianças, amigão. – Milo aparece sabe-se lá de onde. – Podemos colocar uma daquelas piscinas menores. – desviou-se de um espirro de aquário - Aquelas de plástico. Nem irão notar a diferença. Usamos algum showzinho para distrair a garotada, enquanto fazemos rodízio na piscina. Eu sei, sou um gênio. – Dessa vez Camuas espirrou na cara dele.

- Não é uma má idéia...

- Posso me retirar agora? Tenho que ir pra cozinha. – Aiacos massageava as costas no lugar aonde fora chutado.

- Mas e as fantasias? – perguntou Deba – Vai arrumar as fantasias!

- Mas...

- Pelas criancinhas.

- ¬¬ Se eu conseguir fantasias, vocês me deixam trabalhar em paz na cozinha?

- Sim! – responderam em uníssono.

- Eu vou arrumar essas drogas. Rada...Fica ai e ajuda com a piscina.

- Depois volta. Quero te matar.

- Haaai! – Aiacos sai andando deixando o pobre Wyvern junto com os assustadores dourados.

...

Numa mesa próxima.

- Dooookoooooooo! Cadê o Muuuuuuuu?

- Eu já disse que não sei! O pupilo é seu! Eu cuido do meu!

- Ahh, é? Cadê o Shiryu?

- Ele deve estar treinando em Rozan...

- ...

- Ta! Eu não sei! Não sou babá do Shiryu!

- Hahaha! Perdeu o discípulo também!

- Não estou chorando feito um idiota!

- Mas...mas o Mu não sabe andar sozinho pela Grécia! E se ele for parar no porto e acabar num navio para o Caribe?

- É, o sonho do Mu sempre foi mudar pro caribe. – irônico.

- Sério? Por que ele nunca me contou?

- Eu to SENDO IRÔNICO!

- Não faz isso comigo! Quer me matar do coração? Já sei! Vamos fazer cartazes! Tenho uma foto aqui. Pêra. – procura nos bolsos e mostra uma foto pro Dohko.

- O que é isso?

- É o Mu com 2 anos de idade. Não era fofinho?

- COMO ALGUEM VAI RECONHECE-LO DESSA FOTO?

- Ah, mas ele continua fofo.

- Por que não se acalma. Bebe alguma coisa...Serve uma bebida ai, ôô...Hyoga...

Só agora notaram que o pobre patinho estava desacordado.

- Hyoga...OH MY GOD! MATARAM O PATO!

- Oiiii gente! – Afrodite aparece, arfando.

- Afrodite? O que aconteceu?

- Nada. To fugindo de um siri que está me perseguindo u.u Mas qual o problema da geral aqui?

- O pato morreu.

- Hyoga? Se preocupem não, eu acordo ele. – virando-se para o cisne –Hyoguinhaaa...Acorda, ou o tio Dite vai te dar um beijinhoo.

- TÔ ACORDADO! –Deu um pulo da cadeira – Eu só estava fingindo pra bruxaori não me obrigar a trabalhar. Mas a bandeijada (?) do Shun doeu mesmo.

- Moleque preguiçoso. Ainda bem que o meu Shiryu não é assim. Camus deveria ficar envergonhado!

- O Mestre CAMUS? ESTÁ AQUI? CADÊ? ONDE?

Dohko apenas apontou. Hyoga saiu em disparada.

- MESTRE CAAAAAMUUUUUS!

Aquário só viu um borram loiro vir na sua direção e o agarrar.

-Hyoga! Me solta! - ele o soltou.

- Mestre Camus! Que bom que está aqui! Como está?

- Doente. Peguei uma estúpida gripe!

- Como?

- Aff, nem faço idéia. Acordei assim!

Enquanto os dois conversavam. Aioros, Aioria, Aldebaran, Miro e Radamanthys executavam uma tarefa impossível para 4 dourados e um espectro: montar uma temível piscina de plástico de 1000 litros!

- Alguém segura o outro lado!

- Essa parte está caindo!

- Alguém viu a parte daqui?

- Terminei meu lado!

- E essa peça na sua mão?

- Que peça? – Aioros jogou a peça longe.

- Se acontecer um acidente, a culpa é sua Oiros.

- Hnn u.u

- Até que nosso amigo cozinheiro está se saindo bem. –Comentou Deba, apontando para onde Radamanthys trabalhava, feliz.

- Ahn? Ahhh. É sim. Eu fazia isso quando era mais jovem.

-Pode nos contar sobre sua história?

- História_? "E agora...Já sei. Invente, Radamanthys_!" Eu nasci na Inglaterra num belo dia de verão. Cresci numa família pobre, mas muito feliz. Perdi meus pais cedo. Fui criado pelos meus irmãos. Depois de um tempo viajei pelo mundo. Na Rússia, me apaixonei. Voltei para a Inglaterra. E, depois de um tempo, procurei novamente a moça, mas descobri que ela havia morrido num acidente de barco na região da Sibéria.. – Rada estava no choro outros já derramavam lágrimas. – Meu grande amor se foi! Mas eu nunca a esqueci!

- Pobrezinho de você!

Entretando, um certo cisne que irritava Camus ali do lado, também escutou a conversa. Ele se aproximou.

- Que foi, Hyoga? – perguntou Aioria.

- ...PAPAII! – pulou pra cima do Radamanthys.

-QUEEE? EU NÃO SOU SEU PAI!

- É sim! Eu sinto! E você é loiro! Papaii! Eu te amo!

...

Numa mesa próxima, Saga e Shaka jogavam.

- Eu ativo o mago negro em forma de ataque! E minha carta mágica especial! Você perde metade dos seus pontos de vida!

- Eu uso a carta de Buda. Isso recupera meus pontos!

- Não existe essa carta!

-Existe sim! O baralho é meu! Olha! – esfregando a carta de Buda na cara do Saga.

- Não existe! Até parece que nunca viu yu-gi-oh!

- Eu só assisti metade. Esqueceu que a Saori cortou a tv a cabo do santuário? U.u

Shura juntou-se a eles.

- E ai? O que temos aqui?

- Estamos jogando.

- Até o Shaka?

- Esse idiota finge que está meditando toda vez que a Saori aparece. ¬¬

- O Máscara está perseguindo o Afrodite. Eu vim comer uns salgadinhos enquanto eles estão na perseguição.

- Quer jogar?

- Não, não. Escuta, cadê o Kanon, hein?

- Só por que ele é meu irmão, preciso saber por onde ele anda?

- Não. Só perguntei por perguntar. – Shura pega uns amendoins de um pratinho na mesa.

- Saga! Você morre agora! - Shaka "ativou" uma carta. Minha carta mágica!

- Sua carta mágica não pode ser ativada por causa da minha carta armadilha!

- Noooo! Que droga, Saga! O que você quer desse jogo afinal? – reclamou o loiro.

- E ai pessoal? – MdM juntou-se a eles – Perdi o Peixe. Mas pelo menos terminei de montar o karaokê. – é portátil! – Mostra o microfone na mão. Saga rouba o microfone e sai cantando:

I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad.  
Buy all of the things I never had.  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine.  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.

- O_o – MdM e Shura. Shaka ainda estava revoltado com o jogo.

- Acho que ele esqueceu de tomar os remédios. – sussurrou Capricórnio.

...

Aiacos tentava chegar na cozinha, escondendo-se pelos arbustos.

- tantantantan...tantantantantan... – cantando a musica de missão impossível. Mas no meio do caminho, havia um burro, quer dizer, um Seiya.

- Olá.

- oi...Seiya. Pode me dar licença?

- Por que?

- Eu sou cozinheiro. Preciso ir até a cozinha.

- A Saori san disse que a comida devia ser fresca. Não podem colocar os pés na cozinha até os convidados chegarem.

- Já são meio dia. E ninguém apareceu.

- É que eu disse pra Saori sobre o fuso horário.

- Você entende de fuso horário?

-Claro. Se no Japão almoçamos ao meio dia, aqui eles devem almoçar as três da tarde.

- - ..._Calma. Respira...Não o mate._ Seiya, eu realmente, preciso ir até a cozinha.

- Por que?

- EU JÁ DISSE PORQUE! _Ai, meu Hades, isso vai longe._

_..._

Enquanto isso, um carro chegava.

- Chegamos!

- Finalmente! Pensei que não chegaríamos nunca!

- A culpa é do Shiryu que dirige a 40 quilômetros por hora!

- Eu sou responsável! Queriam que acontecesse um acidente? – Shiryu parou o carro, e saiu. Seguido por Shunrei, no banco do passageiro. Depois Marin, Shina e e June que estavam atrás.

- Chegamos, pessoal!

...

_Oi de novo pessoinhas *-* Fico felizes que estejam gostando e acompanhando. E por participarem da campanha "Deixe um review e garanta o miojo do Hades sama". Continuem participando XDD_

_Agradeço a todas pelos reviews e pelas sugestões *-* Incluindo o pessoal que me agüenta no msn –q Todo mundo preocupado com o Mu e com o Kanon XD Não se preocupem, eles estão bem._

_Se previsão para postar o capitulo 4. Continuem acompanhando plis! E deixando reviews pro miojo do Hades! Vlw pessoas. Te a próxima =D_

_Beijos_


	4. Chapter 4

- Oi gente. – cumprimenta o dragão.

- SHIRYU! VIU SHION? VIU? O Shiryu chegou sozinho!

- Não. Ele se perdeu. – comentou Shina. –Paramos num bairro barra pesada, e se não fosse por nós o Shiryu agora estaria trabalhando pra uma tia que vendia Tortinhas.

-Aquela mulher era assustadora! – reclamou o dragão. – Assustou a Shunrey!

- Er...assustou não. – sorriu Shunrey.

- Se ferrou. '-' – Shina e June foram se sentar com Saga, Shura, MdM e Shaka.

- MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! T_T Vou gravar uma foto dele nas armaduras com Procura-se escrito abaixo da foto! Vou anunciar na televisão!

- Marin! – Aioria apareceu sabe-se lá de onde.

-Olá Aioria. – sorriu.

-Marin...

- Oi, Aioria.

- Marin...

- Que foi?

- Marin...

- ¬¬'

- Marin..

- FALA LOGO!

- É que...hoje vai acontecer uma coisa especial! Preste atenção em todas as trações!

- Ok.

- Marin!

- Sim...? – já irritada.

- Você está sem máscara. – ele fica parado, olhando com cara de besta pra ela.

- Bem observado. – esperando algum comentário.

- Marin...

- Sim? – esperançosa.

- Nada não. – voltou pra mesa.

- Aiai...

- Tem certeza que você quer casar com meu irmão, Marin? – Aioros carregava uma bandeja com salgadinhos.

- Dá pra notar? – perguntou a amazona, vermelha.

- Mais ou menos. Mas é que o Afrodite anunciou no jornal que o casamento de vocês vai ser daqui a dois meses.

- O QUEEE? Vou matar esse peixe!

-Entra na lista. O Máscara ta na frente já.

Os dois juntaram-se ao grupo sentado. Aos poucos, mais alguns foram se acomodando.

- Vocês viram meu pai? – Hyoga aparece.

- Pai? ._.

-Ele acha que um dos cozinheiros é o pai dele. Longa história.

- Temos tempo.

- Então Aioros começou a narrar o que havia acontecido entre Radamanhys e Hyoga.

Enquanto isso, atrás de uma certa árvore.

- Nunca...mais...aquele pato é maluco! Fica achando que sou o pai dele!

- Me obrigaram a arrumar fantasias!

- Acham isso difícil? Meu trabalho foi quase impossível! Falar com uma operadora de telemarketing!

-Pobre Minos.

Os juizes estavam num tipo de reunião secreta atrás da árvore.

- Olha, vamos terminar isso logo. Acho que se formos escondidos pra cozinha e...

- Mas eles tem karaoke! – reclamou Minos – E piscina!

- E não é que eu esteja querendo ficar...Mas poderíamos ficar mais um pouco apenas pra comer não é? – disse Rada, recebendo um olhar surpreso dos outros dois.

- Logo o Radamanthys, querendo fugir do trabalho.

- Oras! Vocês sabem muito bem que ninguém cozinha naquele castelo! Pelo menos podemos descolar um almocinho.

- Ok, ok. Então ficamos só pra comer. Mas lembrem-se. Não deixem descobrirem a verdade sobre nós. – disse Aiacos.

- Que verdade?

- SEIYA?

- Ta fazendo o que aqui?

- Espiando os outros!

- Eu vim pegar a bola de futebol que caiu aqui perto. E que verdade é essa que ninguém pode descobrir?

- Que...alem de cozinheiros, nós fazemos shows infantis. E já temos até as fantasias! – Rada inventou.

- Sééerio? Que legal!

- Isso. Agora seja um menino bonzinho e vai jogar futebol. Tchauzinho. – Minos saiu empurrando o Pegasus.

- Quase. Essa foi por pouco.

- Vamos. Temos muito o que fazer hoje.

Os três iam voltando para a "festa", quando ouviram um grito.

- ELES CHEGARAM! CUIDADO!

Como se fosse em câmera lenta, os três viraram para ver a direção onde Shura apontava. A cena diante deles foi trágica. Um bando com uns 60 pirralhos correndo enlouquecidamente na direção deles. Dava pra ver até a baba escorrendo da boca de alguma das crianças. Os juízes viraram – em câmera lenta – e saíram correndo. Podia-se ouvir carruagens de fogo tocando ao fundo. Minos tinha certa vantagem. Mas o pobre não viu a adorável casca de banana no chão.

PAFF! – Minos foi o primeiro a cair. Os outros dois viraram pra ele.

- Vão embora! Me esqueçam! Foi ótimo lutar com vocês companheiros!

Os dois voltaram a correr.

- ERA MENTIRA! Era só pra fazer cena! Me ajudem bando de amigos falsos!

Wyvern e Garuda ficam tensos. Entre voltar e ajudar o companheiro espectro. Ou fugir dos demoniozinhos. Os cavaleiros de ouro já haviam se escondido debaixo das mesas. E subindo nas árvores.

- E agora?

-Sacrificios são necessários, Aiacos. O Minos foi fraco. Vamos fugir! – e saem correndo.

- TRAIDOREEEES! – Minos vira bem a tempo de ver as crianças bem junto dele.

- É agora. Adeus mundo cruel. – fecha os olhos.

Nada.

- Morri? – abre os olhos.

Todas as criancinhas estava paradas, bem próximas a ele. Quase como que hipnotizadas.

- "_Mas o que...?"_ – virou-se e viu Saga de Gêmeos parado diante da pequena multidão. Fazendo nada mais nada menos que bichinhos com balões.

- E aqui temos uma girafinha pra você. – entrega o animal para uma menininha.

- Obrigada tio. – ela sorri.

- Não foi nada. Qual será o próximo? Farei uma homenagem ao meu amigo Miro, que está escondido atrás da mesa.

O escorpiano, curioso, foi aparecendo aos poucos. Primeiro os olhos, depois nariz, boca. Até colocar a cabeça toda em cima da mesa, pra ver o que a fantástica habilidade de Saga estava fazendo. Ele viu um adorável escorpiãozinho de balão.

- Ahhh eu quero! – reclamou Miro.

- Esse escorpiãozinho, vai para o meu amigo aqui. – o geminiano ia entregar o animal para um menininho sardento, quando Miro surge na frente e pega o boneco primeiro.

- Buáaaaa

- É meu! Eu sou o escorpiano daqui! – Miro brigava com a criança. – Vai chorar pra lá, moleque!

Os outros dourados foram saindo dos esconderijos. Minos levantava do chão traumatizado.

- Amiguinhos! Daqui a pouco teremos o show de fantasia! – disse Saga – Enquanto isso, quem quer mais bichinhos de bola?

Alguns levantaram as mãos.

-Quem não quiser, temos piscina, karaokê e futebol! Divirtam-se! – concluiu gêmeos espirituosamente. As crianças se dividiram.

Grupo dos que escolheram futebol – junto com Seiya, Shiryu, Aldebaran, Mascara da Morte, Shura, Afrodite, Shina, June e Shun. Shunrei assistia, sentada na arquibancada.

MdM: Ta bom pirralhada. Nós vamos nos misturar entre vocês para equilibrar o poder nos times. Como tem muita gente, formaremos quatro times.

June: Será que você...você.. – ia apontando – A menina ali...E o garotinho no final...poderiam escolher os times?

Menino 1: Eu quero as duas tias bonitas! – apontando pra Shina e June.

Shura: Só pode escolher um de cada vez.

Menino 1: Aaahhh! Sem graça! Então a loira! – June se dirigiu para junto do garoto.

Menino 2: Eu quero a outra moça. – sorriu inocentemente, enquanto Shina juntava-se a ele.

Menina:Er...hn...o tio assustador...

Dite: É você Mascara. Vai lá.

MdM: Assustador é a Pnfffhf! – Dite colocou a mão sobre a boca, impedindo-o de usar palavras inadequadas na presença de crianças.

Menino 2:Disse palavras feias! Tem que colocar 10 centavos no cofrinho!

MdM: Cuma?

Deba: Chega, chega. Vamos continuar...

Menino 3: Quero o tio do cabelo em pé!

Shura: Soy yo. – juntou-se a ele.

Menino 1: O do cabelo comprido. Shiryu sorriu, e juntou-se a eles.

Menino 2:: O grandão. – Deba foi para o time escolhido.

Menina: Er...o cara estranho. =3

Dite: Não sou estranho. – choramingou.

Menino 3:...O de cabelo verde! – Shun foi pra junto.

Então sobrava...

Menino1: Hahah! Tenho um a mais! – apontando pro Seiya.

MdM: Você tem o Seiya. É o mesmo que nada.

Seiya: Eu ouvi isso!

Deba: Vamos jogar pessoal!

Shunrey: Vai Shiryu!

Shiryu: Te amo, florzinha doce!

Todos: '-'

Shiryu: Que éee? Pelo menos eu tenho namorada!

...

Piscina: Camus, Miro, Marin.

Camus Ta legal! Façam fila! A piscina só comporta seis pessoas por vez. Façam revezamento!

Miro: 10 minutos pra cada um!

Camus mantinha a temperatura da piscina estável (40º na Grécia, mas eles tinham piscina geladinha). Marin ria, e ajudava as pobres das crianças.

Menino 1: Buááa! Jogaram água no meu olho!

Miro: Oww, meu filho! Você ta numa PIS-CI-NA! O objetivo é ficar MOLHADO!

Menino 1: BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – começa a chorar desesperadamente.

Camus: Miro, você assustou a criança. U_u

Miro: Eeeeu? Tenho culpa se ele entra na água e não quer se molhar? Eu sou inocente Camyu! Foi ele quem começou! – aponta a criancinha que chorava desesperada no colo da Marin.

Camus: ¬¬

Marin: Deixa, Camus. O Miro é assim mesmo.

Miro: Obrigado, Marin. – mostra língua pro Camus e pro menino. – Já se passaram 10 minutos! Podem ir saindo...entrem os próximos...

Um grupo de crianças sai, e outro entra. (Obvio e.e') Dali a pouco...

Menino 2: SOCORRO! TO ME AFOGANDO!

Miro: Como ele está se afogando numa piscina de 1000 litros? Ele é parente do burro alado?

Camus: Vai salvar a criança!

Miro: Por que eu? Congela você a agua!

Camus: Vai logo! – empurra o escorpião, que cai de cara já que a piscina era bem rasa, espalhando água pra todos os lados. Por sorte todas as criancinhas se salvaram.

Marin: Olha o que vocês dois fizeram!

Camus: O Miro apronta e eu levo a culpa?

Miro: Morri! Culpa o Camus mesmo! – ainda deitado de cara no plástico da piscina.

...

Karaokê: Aioria, Aioros, Shaka e Saga.

Saga (fingia) cantava uma música indiana. Shaka fazia a famosa dancinha. Aioria estava desolado por conta da Marin, e Aioros tentava consolar o irmão. A crianças assistiam a tudo caladas, com olhos arregalados. De medo mesmo.

Shaka: Chega! Cansei de dançar!

Saga: Ahh, logo agora que eu ia cantar Lady Gaga?

Shaka: É hora de meditar! – vai pra baixo de uma arvore meio distante, senta lá e começa a meditar.

Saga: E ai? A Barbie desistiu de dançar. Algum de vocês vai ter que fazer isso por ele.

Aioria: EU QUERO MORRER!

Aioros: Quem mandou você não falar com a Marin?

Aioria: Mas eu falei!

Aioros: Você falou apenas "Marin".

Saga: Hellooo! Estou aqui! Pelo visto tenho que me virar sozinho. – ele olha ao redor e vê os juizes que sorrateiramente tentavam chegar na cozinha. – HEY! VOCÊS TRÊS! Venham aqui!

Radamanthys: Droga! Desse jeito nunca concluiremos a missão! – eles se aproximam de gêmeos – Em que podemos ajudar?

Saga: Podem me ajudar a cuidar das crianças?

Minos: Eu lá tenho cara de babá? Quer dizer...o que podemos fazer pra ajudar?

Saga: Tem algum talento?

Aiacos: Bem...er...

Minos: Talvez...

Radamanthys: Sempre tem alguma coisa...

Sagat: Ótimo! Façam alguma coisa. – empurra o Aiacos pra cima do palco improvisado.

Aiacos: Hey!

Crianças: '-'

Aiacos: '-'

Crianças: '-'

Aiacos: '-'

Crianças: Faz alguma coisa!

Aiacos: Eu...bem... – começa a sapatear. E muito bem.

Radamanthys: Desde quando ele sapateia? O_o

Após alguns minutos, as criancinhas estavam adorando Garuda. Este desceu do palco satisfeito.

Aiacos: Elas me amam. Agüentem essa. Quero ver fazer melhor, Radamanhtys.

Rada: hnnn... – sobe no palco – Ser ou não ser? Eis a questão. – começa a recitar Shakespeare.

- PAPAAAIIIIII!- Hyoga sai sabe-se lá de onde e derruba o Wyvern do palco.

Rada: P$%#&% EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO SOU TEU PAI!

Hyoga: Eu não me importo que não queira me assumir! Você amou minha mamãe!

Rada: Tirem esse pato daqui!

Hyoga: Naaaum! =3 – ainda pendurado no pescoço do Rada.

Rada: Hyoga...se você me soltar. Alias, se ficar longe de mim durante todo o dia de hoje. Eu te dou uma passagem pra você ir ver sua mãe.

Hyoga o solta.

Hyoga: Claro! Mas eu ainda posso olhar meu papai que eu amo! – fica encarando o Wyvern.

Radamanthys dá um passo para o lado. Hyoga faz o mesmo. Passo para o outro, Hyoga idem.

Rada: Ferrou.

Minos: O próximo sou eu! Saiam da frente! – chuta Rada e o Cisne pro lado – Olá criancinhas!

Crianças: o_o

Minos: Hoje vou ensinar uma coisa legal para vocês! MARIONETE COSMIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – recebe um roundhouse kick do Aiacos.

Aiacos: Ta doido? Queria usar o golpe? Descobririam-nos assim!

Minos: Eu só tentei ajudar! Crianças gostam de marionetes!

Saga: Vocês três acabaram com meu show! Agora precisam me ajudar!

Aiacos: Calma. Eu já arranjei as fantasias. Vamos nos trocar. – puxa os dois pra se trocarem atrás de uma arvore (?).

Ali do lado, Shaka de Virgem meditava tranquilamente...

Shaka: Ohhmmm...

Voz: Psiu!

Shaka: Ohhm. Escuto vozes?

Voz: Psiu! É com você mesmo!

Shaka:Buda? É você Buda?

Voz: Não! Sou seu primo Raj!

Shaka: Primo Raj! Você veio da Índia só pra me ver!

Voz: Não seu idiota! Vem aqui!

Shaka vai até a direção da voz. Era uma menininha que estava meio que se escondendo.

- Quem é você? – indaga Shaka.

- Não interessa.

- Oras! Mas cadê a educação? Crianças de hoje estão muito mal educadas!

- E você é muito metido!

Agora Shaka já estava boquiaberto.

- Vamos logo aos meus negócios. Estou aqui a trabalho. Minha família tem uma daquelas empresas que trabalham com mensagens de aniversario, casamento, essas coisas. E uma pessoa daqui ligou solicitando meus serviços. Então eu queria algumas informações sobre... – consultou um papel – Que letra feia. Nem da pra ler direito esse rabisco. Ah..acho que é máscara.

- Máscara? Informações? Ele é um bom companheiro de luta, porém é sanguinário, inconseqüente, louco, deliquente...

E continuou detonando MdM

...

No futebol, as coisas estavam assim: só os adultos jogavam. Estava muito perigoso para as criancinhas. E o Shiryu tinha ficado cego (caiu areia no olho dele u.u'). Logo, estava sentado junto com a Shunrei. Afrodite tinha quebrado uma unha, portanto saíra. Shina e June Shura e MdM. E ninguém chegava perto do gol, portanto Deba e Shun estavam sentados conversando tranquilamente e comendo tapioca que o Deba levara.

Na piscina, Miro ainda brigava com as criancinhas. Camus ignorava tudo. Marin agora convencia algumas meninas a se tornarem amazonas. Aioros tentava fazer com que o irmão tomasse uma decisão. Aioria queria morrer. Saga aguardava pacientemente os juizes. Hyoga procurava o "pai".

Aiacos, Minos e Radamanthys resolviam o problema das fantasias.

Do nada, um helicóptero aparece cruzando o céu, e vai baixando bem na área onde eles estavam.

Shura: O que é isso agora?

Todos os dourados, bronzeados, e até mesmo os sapurados se agruparam, curiosos. Uma voz começa a falar de dentro do helicóptero, com amplificador (Atenção, estava voando baixo, mas ainda estava no ar).

- - Boa taaaaaardeeee!

- '-'

- Povo mal educado! Cadê a animação?

Minos: OOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aiacos da um tapa na testa do coitado.

Voz: Pessoal, eu estou aqui hoje, por que alguém quer dizer uma coisa muito importante pra outra pessoa. Quem será?

Shura, Miro, MdM: Uhhhhhh!

Pessoa no helicóptero (PH): Vou ler agora o que escreveram para mim. " Essa é pessoa é sanguinária, inconseqüente, louca, delinqüente, assassina, bruta, violenta, maníaca...

Alguns minutos depois.

- ...Depressiva, tem crises existenciais, e é fofinha. Portanto, apesar de tudo isso, eu te amo...Máscara da Morte?...Assinado AIORIA? QUE MERDA É ESSA? – a porta do helicóptero se abre com tudo.

- Quem foi o infeliz que escreveu essa droga? – Kanon aparece na janela do helicóptero.

Saga: KANON? Você ama o Máscara da Morte?

Todos no chão: O_O

A partir daí...deu a louca.

...

Extra do capítulo

Enquanto isso, na cozinha do mundo dos mortos...

Pandora: Não tem nada aqui! Só pacotes de biscoitos vazios! Imperador Hades, o senhor gostaria de comer..er... – olhando a embalagem – Uma sardinha vencida...Acho que não. Não tem nada comestível nessa cozinha.

Hades: "Meia xícara de chá de azeite"

Pandora: hnn? – olha para o deus – O que o senhor está fazendo?

Hades começa a cantar:

Duzentas gramas de lingüiça calabresa, ah  
Uma cebola picadinha  
E um pouco de salsinha  
Quatro tomates batidos no liquidificador  
Dois pimentões vermelhos  
Duas colheres de sopa de massa de tomate  
Um tablete de caldo de carne em banho-maria  
Maria  
Em fogo brando, uh  
Maria  
E está pronto para servir  
O macarrão é caracol  
Pouco sal e bem enroladinho  
Não se esquecendo do caldo de carne  
Em banho-maria  
Maria  
Em fogo brando, uh  
Maria  
E está pronto pra você!

Pandora: o_o

E ai pessoas? Tudo bem? Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo. Um dos desaparecidos finalmente resolveu dar as caras XD  
Espero que estejam gostando.

Bom, tenho uma missão pra vocês. Eu preciso de uma receita. Podem por favor escolher um prato que gostariam de ver nossos adoráveis juizes fazendo? Por favor, algo simples, Radamanthys recusa-se a cozinhar algo muito complicado u.u

A música que o Hades canta ai no final é da Rita Lee, Macarrão com Lingüiça e Pimentão.

Nada a declarar aqui. Até a próxima o/


	5. Chapter 5

- ...Depressiva, tem crises existenciais, e é fofinha. Portanto, apesar de tudo isso, eu te amo...Máscara da Morte?...Assinado AIORIA? QUE MERDA É ESSA? – a porta do helicóptero se abre com tudo.

- Quem foi o infeliz que escreveu essa droga?

Saga: KANON? Você ama o Máscara da Morte?

Todos no chão: O_O

A partir daí...deu a louca.

MdM: QUE P#%¨& É ESSA? TÁ QUERENDO MORRER, KANON?

Kanon: EU NÃO ESCREVI ISSO!

Saga: Tanta gente pra escolher, e foi escolher logo o Máscara da Morte? E o que você está fazendo ai nesse helicóptero?

MdM: Como assim "logo o Máscara"? Alguma coisa contra minha pessoa?

Dite: E você está assumindo que gosta do Kanon? – Afrodite começa a ter um piti.

MdM: Não! Eu não quero saber do Kanon! Aliais, eu não te devo explicações!

Kanon: Esse é meu bico nas horas vagas, Saga!

Saga: Teu bico nas horas vagas é dizer que ama o Máscara?

Miro: Fofoca! Fofoca!

Minos: Péraa! To perdido! Atualiza ai!

Miro: Assim ó...O Dite gosta do Mdm que... – começa a contar a confusão toda pro Minos. Aiacos e Radamanthys, apesar de fingirem não querer saber, ouviam tudo com interesse.

Kanon: Mas será que ninguém escutou o que eu disse? Quem disse que ama o Máscara foi o Aioria!

Aioros: O que? Meu irmão tem um caso com o MdM?

Dite: EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMASSE, CANALHA!

Shura: Nunca vi novela mexicana tão boa!

Deba: Nem eu. – comendo tapioca.

Aioria:... – paralisado.

Saga: Kanon, quando você planejava me contar sobre o seu caso com o MdM?

Kanon: EU NÃO TENHO CASO NENHUM COM ELE!

MdM: Eu sou macho! Sai pra lá!

Dite: E com o Aioria também? CAFAJESTE!

Miro e Minos: Brigaa! Briga! Briga!

Shaka: Por buda...

Aioria:... – ainda paralizado.

Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiii!

Hyoga: Mamãeee!

MdM: Eu não tenho caso com ninguém!

Dite: Sério? Tem lugar pra mim? – olhinhos brilhando.

MdM: NÃO!

Dite: IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA!

Miro: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Shura: O que está fazendo, Miro?

Miro: Todo mundo ta gritando. Deu vontade de gritar.

Camus: Se aquieta. – acerta uma pedra de gelo no Miro.

Ouve-se um barulho, e eis que surge um jatinho.

Kanon: Meu filho, você está invadindo meu espaço aéreo!

Voz vinda do outro jatinho com amplificador: Não ouviu meu irmão gritando lá em cima, não? Está no roteiro. Se o Shun grita eu preciso aparecer do nada.

Kanon: Ikki? Desde quando você tem um jatinho?

Ikki: Eu trabalho, vagabundo! Agora da licença que quero pousar o avião!

Kanon: Nunca! Explosão Galatica!

Ikki: Ave Fênix!

BUUUUUUMMMMM!

Todos no chão: Oohhhh!

Tudo explodiu no céu, numa mistura de fogo e fumaça. No final, tudo se transformou em fogos de artifício. Do céu, via-se um ser descendo com um paraquedas.

Shun: Ikkiiiiiii! Você sobreviveu!

Ikki: A ave fênix nunca morrerá!

Saga: Meu irmão morreu? – abaixou a cabeça. Por um ligeiro instante, todos os que estavam ali se conscientizaram da dor do geminiano e fizeram silencio.

Saga: HAHAHA! A CASA DE GEMEOS É SÓ MINHA! - começa a dançar funk.

Shura: Mas o que...

Kanon: Irmão idiota! – acerta o coitado do Saga com um roundhouse kick – Sabia que você ia me trair!

Aldebaran: Você não tinha morri faz dois minutos?

Kanon: Morrer? E perder a fofoca e a confusão aqui? – aponta para o Máscara.

MdM: Chega! Eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver com isso!

Aioros agora chorava copiosamente: Meu irmãozinhoo!

O leonino ainda estava em choque.

Aldebaran: Camus, por que você congelou o pobre do Aioria?

Camus: Sai pra lá! – espirra –Eu não fiz nada.

Shina: Não creio! O tempo todo a Marin deu bola pra ele. E o infeliz gosta do Máscara! Pobrezinha da Marin! – a cobra acalentava Marin, que agora chorava também. Só que ao contrario do sagitariano, chorava silenciosamente.

Então Dite e Miro começaram a chorar também. O Dite por estar com raiva do MdM. O Miro...porque era o Miro. Em seguida, Deba começou a chorar. Shun também, mas era de felicidade por seu irmãozinho estar vivo.

Shaka: Buda...dai-me paciência.

Enquanto meia dúzia se acabava em lágrimas...

Minos: É a nossa chance! Vamos! – saíram andando cautelosamente em direção a cozinha.

- Aonde pensam que vão?

Aiacos: Não! De novo não! – e virou-se a ponto de ver Saori parada atrás deles, segurando uma caixa na mão. – Er...iamos até a cozinha. Se continuar assim esse almoço não sai hoje. E já são três da tarde.

Saori: Sem problema. Transformem-mos num jantar. SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Os juizes taparam os ouvidos.

Seiya: Oi, Saori?

Saori: Arranja uma tinta, e pinta aquela placa lá da frente. Troca "almoço" por jantar.

Pegasus assentiu, e saiu correndo.

Saori: E vocês três? É hora do bingo!

Rada: Bingo? Ainda tem um bingo?

Saori? É! TEM UM BINGO! ALGUM PROBLEMA?

Rada: Nenhum. Depois disso, podemos ir até a cozinha preparar o jantar.

Saori: Talvez. Se vencerem.

Os três se entreolharam, e seguiram a deusa. Quando ela chegou até a aglomeração, alguns ainda choravam. Aioria ainda estava em choque. E as crianças não estavam em nenhum lugar visível.

Saori: Atenção, bando de imprestáveis! É hora de um pouquinho de diversão!

Dite: Vamos ver a execução do Máscara? -_-

Saori: Er...não. Vamos fazer um bingo!

_Cri...cri...cri..._

Saori: Não ouviram? Eu disse...Bingo!

...

Saori: COMEMOREM ALEGREMENTE, INFERNO!

Todos: Viva! -_-

Saori: Agora acomodem-se... – saiu entregando as cartelinhas – Não se preocupem. Temos prêmios!

Milo: Vindo dela...se for um chocolate já é muita coisa. – sussurrou.

Aiorios lutava para fazer o irmão sentar, mas este ainda estava "congelado". A deusa organizou tudo, e começou.

Saori: Numero 45! Todos anotaram? 45!

A coisa até rolava normalmente. Até os espectros pareciam estar se divertindo.

Saori: Numero 79!

Afrodite: BINGO!

Saori: Ahhn, nosso vencedor. E agora o premio... – ela desceu do "palquinho" e foi atrás de umas tendas que estavam armadas. Então apareceu puxando nada mais nada menos que um bode de pelo claro. O bode parecia odia-la com todas as forças, e não queria andar.

Saori: Vamos bodezinho lindo! Anda! – puxando a cordinha amarrada ao pescoço do animal.

Dite: Er...eu ganhei...um bode?

Saori: Ele não é lindo?

Dite: UM BODE?

Saori: Se não quiser, ele vai pra panela!

Dite: Não! Ninguém faz isso com um parente do Shura! Vou dar o animalzinho de presente pra ele. – virando-se para capricórnio – Seu presente, Shurinha!

Shura: ahhn? ._.

No momento que o bode viu o cavaleiro, parecia que o tempo parou. Uma música romântica começou a tocar no fundo. O bode puxou com tanta força que Afrodite foi obrigado a solta-lo, a ponto de ver o animalzinho saltitar até Shura, derruba-lo no chão, e começar a lambe-lo.

Dite: Ahh, o amor... – suspirou.

Shura: ESTOU SENDO ATACADO!

Dite: Nem pense em usar a excalibur nesse pobre animal!

Shaka: Miro, pode desligar o som.

Miro: Tava legal. – fez uma careta, mas desligou o som que tocava a música romântica.

Shion: Eu perdi o bingo! Droga! Queria tanto um bode!

Dohko: Para...?

Shion: Comer aqueles matinhos que crescem lá na frente da casa de áries. Falando em áries, sinto que esqueci alguma coisa importante. – colocou a língua pra fora e fez uma cara concentrada.

Dohko: Esqueceu do Mu...?

Shion: Minha deusa! O Mu! CADÊ VOCÊ?

...

Aiacos: Saori, o bingo acabou. Podemos...finalmente...cozinhar?

Saori: Mais é claro! Podem ir se vestir.

Radamanthys: Ahhn, que bom, ganhamos aventais?

Saori: Não! As perucas e fantasias;

Minos: Que história é essa?

Rada: Como é?

Saori: Bom, para divertir as criancinhas e o publico, eu decidi que a comida seria feita na frente de todos. Igual aqueles programas de culinária legais da tv. Tchauzinho! – sai correndo.

Rada: Quando tudo isso acabar...vamos tirar no pedra-papel-tesoura pra ver quem vai matar a Bruxaori, okay?

Minos e Aiacos: Okay!

...

Bom, mas os queridos leitores devem star se perguntando: E as crianças?

Simples, elas estavam com as únicas pessoas que pareciam ter cérebro ali. As mulheres (tirando a Saori). Algumas escutavam Shunrei contar velhas lendas da China. Outras tentavam aprender luta com June e Shina. Marin estava sentada num cantinho com o mesmo olhar perdido que Aioria tinha há algumas horas.

Shiryu: Estão se divertindo meninas?

Shunrei: Shiryu! Onde você estava?

Shiryu: Eu fui consertar a placa. O Seiya foi escrever "jantar" e escreveu "jamtar" ¬¬

Shina: Será que tem alguém mais burro?

June: Não.

Shiryu: Nossa, até a June fala mal do Seiya. Fiquei surpreso agora...

Shion: SHIYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – chega correndo e se joga aos pés dele.

Shiryu: O que? O que está havendo? – Dohko estava parado logo atrás do ariano.

Shion: Por favorzinhooo! Ajude-me a encontrar meu filhote!

Shiryu: Por que eu?

Shion: Foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi.

Shiryu: Eu lá tenho cara de cão farejador?

Shion: Bem...

Dohko: Olha lá o que você fala no meu discípulo!

Shion: Não disse nada!

Dohko: Mas insinuou! Pelo menos o meu não se perde por ai!

Shion: Como ousa? Vem aqui, Shion! Quero ver se você me encara! Vem, vem! – chamou-o para a briga. E os dois saíram rolando no chão, entre murros e pontapés.

Shunrei: Shiryu! Faz alguma coisa! Eles vão se matar!

Shiryu: Eu? Eu não. Deixa. Vai que eles se matam e a armadura de libra passa de vez pra mim...

...

Hyoga: Papai! Onde está você, papai? – o cisne corria por ai desesperado em busca da figura paterna. Enquanto Wyvern se escondia.

Minos: Para de se mexer! Desse jeito não consigo terminar de arrumar seu cabelo!

Rada: Não dou a mínima para meu cabelo! Eu já disse que não farei isso de jeito nenhum nem que eu tenha que.. – recebe um empurrão do Aiacos e vai parar no meio do palco.

Todos: o_o

Radamanthys estava, digamos assim, vestido de Ana Maria Braga. Com cabelo, roupa, tudo igualzinho.

Hyoga: Papai! Eu respeito sua opção sexual!

Rada: Agora eu mato esse pato! – tentou sair do palco, mas foi segurado por um Aiacos tão furioso quanto ele. Garuda usava uma fantasia de Louro José que, talvez por sorte, não mostrava o rosto dele. O ultimo a subir no palco foi o Minos...vestido de cachorrinho da Ana.

Praticamente todos estavam ali, olhando aterrorizados. Com exceção de Shion e Dohko, que ainda tentavam se matar.

Minos sussura: Fala alguma coisa...

Rada: Falar? Eu quero mandar todos pro infer...quero dizer...Olá!

Miro: OIIIIIIIIIII!

Camus: Se quiserem usar o Miro como ingrediente na receita, eu permito.

Miro: VAI ME TRAIR? MEU MELHOR AMIGO VAI ME TRAIR ASSIM?

Camus: Se for pelo bem geral da nação..sim.

Shura: Por que não mandam logo o Seiya ser usado?

Miro: E estragar a comida? Pelo menos eu sou gostoso! Em todos os sentidos.

Camus: Então vê se fica quieto de vez! Antes que eu te passe gripe!

Miro: A arma mortal de Camus de Aquário: um espirro!

Camus: Fica quieto!

Dite: Hey, vocês dois! Se calem! Eu quero prestar atenção na receita!

Deba: Pra que?

Dite: Ué, vou reconquistar meu Maskinha através da comida. Simples.

MdM: Me reconquistar nada! Você nunca me conquistou!

Dite: Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez. – ele manda um beijinho para o canceriano, que finge que não viu.

Aioria ainda estava congelado. Aioros já desistira de tentar fazer o irmão reagir. E agora estava sentado ao lado dele, tentando prestar atenção nos dois. Ninguém havia reparado também, que os gêmeos não estavam por lá.

Rada: PAREM DE FALAR, $&#! EU QUERO APRESENTAR MEU PROGRAMA!

Silêncio mortal no ambiente.

Rada: Obrigado. Hoje eu vou fazer... – ele olha o papelzinho aonde deveria estar anotada a receita – Suflê de morango. Você precisa de morangos...leite... – a medida que ia falando, ele ia pegando os ingredientes que estavam sobre a mesa. Quando pegou o leite, entretanto, a cauda da fantasia do Aiacos bateu acidentalmente na mesa, fazendo o liquido derramar sobre o papelzinho.

Rada: Nooooooo! WHY, GOD, WHY?

Aiacos: Parece que tivemos uns probleminhas técnicos. Se nos dão licença...

Os três fazem um grupinho.

Rada: E agora? Eu não sei nem fritar ovo!

Minos: Ahh, enrola! Até mais algum desastre acontecer.

Aiacos: Ahn é inteligência? E que desastre vai acontecer?

Minos: Eu vou me casar!

Rada: Vai casar? E por que não nos convidou? Achei que fossemos seus amigos! Eu deveria ser pelo menos o padrinho.

Aiacos: Você? Padrinho? Ahn, por favor, faça-me rir.

Rada: Alguma coisa contra?

Minos: Eu não vou casar de verdade! É só para tirar a atenção deles de vocês! Eu arrumo uma doida na rua, suborno-a e finjo o casamento. Alguma idéia melhor?

Aiacos: Que tal fingirmos que um espectro está atacando? Dois de nós aparecem pegando todos de surpresa. Enquanto o terceiro aproveita a confusão e pega o miojo.

Minos: Naaaum! Quero meu falso casamento!

Aiacos: Isso não vai dar certo.

Rada: Qualquer coisa é melhor que passar o resto do dia apresentando um programa de receitas!

Aiacos: Certo...Minos, vai arrumar uma mulher, vai. – suspirou e deu um empurrãozinho no juiz. Depois voltou-se para a platéia. – Nosso cachorrinho precisou ir ao banheiro. – anunciou, ao ver os olhares inquisidores. Agora, Radana, pode continuar a receita?

Rada: Radana? ¬¬

Aiacos limitou-se a sorrir.

Rada: Como eu dizia...usaremos morango...leite...e...beterrabas...tomates...requeijão...maionese...pimenta...kiwi...molho de tomate...brocolis...queijo...pedaços de frango e iogurte. Porque cálcio é fundalmental!

Platéia: o_o

Rada: Você coloca tudo no liquidificador...bate.. – ia fazendo a medida que falava – Despeja tudo numa vasilha. E congela por 3 horas. Infelizmente como não temos uma geladeira aqui, vocês não poderão admirar o resultado final.

Miro: Tem o meu amigão, Camus! – o escorpiano ergueu o braço do aquariano. Este deu indícios de matar o amigo. – Vai lá, Camyu. É só dar uma congeladinha na comida!

Dite: Anda, Camus! – este anotava cuidadosamente toda a receita.

Shura tentava fazer o bode ficar calmo, mas o animal insistia em lambe-lo. E Marin agora parecia preocupada com o estado do leonino. A contra gosto, Camus congelou o recipiente sem sair do lugar.

Miro: Não precisa agradecer! =D

Rada: Eu nem pensei nisso... – com uma expressão de assustar criancinhas no rosto. – Parece que está pronto. Alguém da platéia quer experimentar?...Miro?

Miro: EU VOU! EU VOU! – Saiu correndo desembestado pra cima do palco. Quando ia provar, foi interrompido.

Minos: PAREM AGORA! ESTÁ NA HORA DO MEU CASAMENTO! – chega puxando uma moça que encarava Minos como se fosse um louco. E com loucos era melhor não brincar.

MdM: Hein?

Minos: Essa daqui é a Hell, a conheci faz 3 minutos. E ela é o amor da minha vida! – fez um coraçãozinho com as mãos.

Miro: Oba! Casamento!

Dite começou a chorar emocionado e "conjurou" pétalas de rosa que caiam do nada.

Shura, Deba, Camus e MdM felicitavam os noivos.

Shina, June e Shunrei correram até a "noiva" para dar-lhe um ultimo trato na aparência, tirando maquiagem sabe-se lá de onde. Aioros cutucava o irmão com uma palha seca.

Ikki, Shun, Shiryu e Seiya. (sim, ainda estão ali u.u') começaram a cantar uma musica de casamento. Só que fênix cantava um heavy metal, Shun mpb, Shiryu cantava o tema da novela e Seiya cantava a musica do "Eu tenho a força...Sou invencível..."

Hyoga ignorava os noivos e mandava beijinhos para Wyvern.

Hell: Você me disse que eu só tinha que fingir que ia casar. E não casar de verdade. – sussurrou para Minos.

Minos: Ah, é só fingimento. Além disso, não tem ninguém aqui que possa celebrar um casamento de verdade.

Shaka: Acho que ficariam felizes em saber que eu posso celebrar casamento.

Hell: ¬_¬

Minos: Er...parece que vamos casar de verdade. Eu vou casar...Meu Hadeszinho...Eu vou casar. Alguém me salve!

- PAREM ESSE CASAMENTO AGORA! - alguem interrompe a cerimônia que ainda nem havia começado.

...

_Olá pessoas...desculpem a demora, mas como sabem, eu estava numa certa crise de inspiração...Mas ai está. Creio que o proximo capitulo será o ultimo. Esse capitulo conteve meu presentinho pra Hell sama, como prometido u_u'_

_Preciso falar pra vcs algo que me aconteceu. Quando eu comecei a fazer esse capitulo, fui cozinhar miojo de galinha caipira. Tudo estava indo bem..até que fui colocar no prato e caiu agua fervente no meu olho T_T Hades sama deve estar com raiva de mim por estar atrasando tanto que o miojo chegue até ele. _

_Bom, agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando! Continuem com os reviews para o Hades ganhar o miojinho dele, plis. _

_Até a proxima =D_


	6. Chapter 6

Minos: Er...parece que vamos casar de verdade. Eu vou casar...Meu Hadeszinho...Eu vou casar. Alguém me salve!

- PAREM ESSE CASAMENTO AGORA!

Todos se viram para encarar o ser que havia interrompido o casamento.

Minos: Ma-ma...Marina? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Aiacos: Quem é ela?

Marina: Minos! O que você acha que está fazendo? Nunca mais foi lá em casa! Faz três meses que você não paga a pensão dos nossos filhos!

Rada: Você tem filhos?

Hell: Quer explicar essa historia direito?

Minos: Essa daí é minha esposa...

Rada: WHAT?

Aiacos: Quando você casou?

Hell: Você me traiu?

Afrodite: Fofoca! Cadê a minha câmera fotográfica?

MdM: Não se mete, Dite.

Afrodite: Você ta preocupado comigo?

MdM: Não!

Shiryu: Eu acho que ta sim u.u

Dite: Não se mete lagartixa! E por que você está aqui? Esse banco ta reservado para os dourados.

Eles estavam sentados num grande banco de madeira (os dourados, menos o Aioria que ainda estava em choque). Bronzeados tiveram que sentar no chão. As garotas conseguiram arranjar cadeiras. As crianças também estavam no chão.

Shiryu:Bom, como o mestre Ancião ainda está tentando matar o Shion...É direito meu ser o representante da casa de libra no banco.

MdM: Agora chega! Vou te matar!

Dite: Isso! Me defende!

Mascara para na hora.

Diate: E essa agora?

MdM: Não quero mais.

Aiacos: Dá licença? Tenho um barraco mais importante aqui!

Dite: Desculpa! Podem continuar!

Hell: Seu traidor! – tentando bater no Minos.

Minos: Nos conhecemos faz 5 minutos!

Hell: Não importa! Eu pensei que você me amasse! Você me deu uma aliança!

Marina: Desgraçado! Usou o dinheiro da pensão pra dar presentes pra essa daí!

Minos: É só um anel de doce. Daqueles de plástico!

Rada: Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra não dar presentes falsos para as mulheres?

Minos: Mas eu não ia me casar de verdade!

Hell: Maldito! Traidor!

Marina: Pense nos nosso filhos! Venham aqui, crianças! - várias criancinhas se aproximam, formando uma escadinha.

Aldebaran: Por que o menor é a cara desse de cabelo preto? – apontou para o menino e, sem seguida, para Aiacos.

Garuda começa a assobiar incessantemente. Griffon olhava a criança atentamente.

Milo: Shura, ainda tem pipoca ai?

Shura: Tem sim! – virou-se para pegar a pipoca e entregar ao escorpião – Não! O bode ta comendo a pipoca!

Miro: Eu já sei que você estava comendo a pipoca! To pedindo um pouco!

Shura: Não! O bode animal!

Miro: Deixa de arrumar desculpa e me dá logo essa droga! Eu quero ver o barraco aqui!

Minos – depois de alguns minutos – É verdade! Essa criança não se parece em nada comigo! Fui traído! Como você pode? Eu te amava!

Hell: É assim? Agora que não quero mais nada com você! – da um murro no espectro e sai, sendo aplaudida pelas mulheres.

Marina: Eu que não fico mais aqui! Vamos crianças! - saiu com as crianças.

Minos: Por que o meu filho parece com você? ¬¬ - chega perto do Aiacos.

Aiacos: Sei lá. As maravilhas da ciência...Algumas perguntas nunca serão respondidas.

Shaka: Não vai ter mais casamento?

Camus: Parece que não.

Shaka: Mas eu tava doido pra fazer a cerimônia! Até decorei todos os textos!

Voz: Não se preocupe, Shaka. Ainda haverá um casamento!

Mais uma vez, todos se viram. Saori vinha andando lentamente, carregando um buquê de flores, com o usual vestido (camisola) branco.

Shun: A Saori vai casar?

Shura: Como foi que as flores ainda não murcharam?

Deba:Devem ser artificiais.

Milo: Se ela casar, será que o marido mata ela?..Ahn, pera! O marido é o Seiya. Ahh! E se os dois se matarem? – olhinhos brilhando.

Saori: Quem disse que eu vou me casar com o Seiya?

Todos, incluindo o pegasos: O queeeeee?

Saori: Eu vou me casar com o Aioros! – puxa o cavaleiro pelo braço.

Aioros: o_O Nunca! Me larga!

Saori: Está se recusando a casar com Athena?

Aioros: Não é isso! É que eu prometi pra minha falecida mamãe que seria padre! Preciso morrer virgem!

Saori: Eu entendo... – fez uma cara triste, enquanto os outros cavaleiros faziam uma cara de "essa é a maior mentira que ouvi nos últimos tempos". – Então vou me casar com o Ikki.

Ikki: Sai pra lá, capeta!

Shun: NÃO! SAI! – tentando morder a Saori – O irmão é meu!

Saori: Deixa pra lá...Próximo da lista...Shaka..

Shaka: Como é? Eu sou o padre! Se eu casar, quem realiza a cerimônia?

- Eu faço!

Pela terceira vez, todos se viraram.

- MU? Você ta vivo! – gritou Dite.

O ariano estava vivo. E carregando um troféu.

Deba: Aonde arrumou esse troféu?

Shion – vindo sabe-se lá de onde: MUZINHOOOO! – pula no dourado.

Mu: EU VOU TE MATAR MESTRE! – puxa o cabelo do outro.

Shion: MEU CABELO! DOHKO, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

Dohko: Eu? – tomando chazinho. – Sai do meu lugar, Shiryu. –empurra o dragão, e este vai parar longe.

Enquanto Mu tentava deixar Shion careca, puxando o cabelo do ariano, o escorpiano tentava saciar sua fome.

Camus: Onde você arrumou essa comida?

Miro: Foi o prato que eles fizeram agorinha. – agarrado com uma vasilha que continha uma comida de aparência pegajosa, cor bege. – Quer? Ta gostoso. – todo sujo de comida.

Camus: Não, obrigado. – espirra.

Miro: Não sabe o que está perdendo.

Minos: Alguém para esses dois! Eu quero casar!

Aiacos: Você não vai mais casar, seu idiota!

Shaka: Mas precisa haver um casamento!

Rada: Eu caso!

Garuda e Griffon o encaram, como se perguntassem "Com quem?".

Rada – olhando as mulheres: Bem...tem a de cabelo verde... – manda um beijo pra Shina. Ela manda um gesto bem feio pra ele. – Esquece essa. A chinesa...

Shiryu: ¬_¬ Eu sou cego mais não sou surdo! Pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva!

Rada: A loira?

Ikki: Jamais! Ela é a esperança que eu tenho para salvar meu irmão! – jogando poker com Deba, MdM e Dite.

Rada: Sobrou...a ruiva. – ele se aproxima – Olá, meu anjo. Gostaria de casar com esse humilde ser que se apaixonou perdidamente por você?

Dite: Há, já perdeu.

Marin: Caso sim!

Todos (menos leão): WTF?

Hyoga: A Marin vai ser minha nova mamãe! - agarra a Águia – MAMÃE! Espera...minha mamãe de verdade ta no fundo do mar! Agora eu tenho duas mamães? – contando nos dedos – Isso...não pode ser...Vou ter que escolher uma? Mas eu amo as duas!...Não, eu amo mais a que está debaixo d'agua!..Mas a Marin vai casar com meu papai!...OH MY KAMI! Estou numa crise existencial! Quem eu sou? De onde eu vim? Para onde vamos? Quem criou o universo? Por que a Xuxa nunca respondeu as minhas cartinhas? Por que somos cavaleiros? Por que existe o zodíaco? Isso quer dizer que fazemos parte da desilusão cultural em massa de que a aparente posição do sol em relação as constelações na hora do nosso nascimento afeta nossa personalidade de alguma forma?¹

Shun acerta o cisne com a bandeja novamente.

Ikki: Cada vez tenho mais orgulho do meu irmão!

Shion: ELE ARRANCOU 4 FIOS DO MEU MARAVILHOSO CABELO! – apontando para o outro ariano.

Mu: Isso é pouco! Perto do que eu passei hoje!

Shion: Eu sei! Você se perdeu! Fiquei tão preocupado!

Mu: A culpa de tudo isso é sua! Eu me perdi porque você me mandou ir comprar pão integral!

Todos: Ohhh!

Mu: Esse ser sem coração, me obrigou a ir de cinco da manhã na padaria porque não podia comer pão doce! Daí eu fui, né? Quase fui atropelado por um ônibus! Só porque fui ajudar uma velhinha a atravessar a rua. Depois que eu a ajudei, ela pensou que eu fosse um ladrão e começou a me dar bolsadas. Cai na avenida, e quase era atropelado. Cheguei na padaria, e não tinha o pão integral! Tive que ir em outra padaria. Mais distante. Chegando lá, não estava aberta. Esperei meia hora na frente, até que o vizinho veio me avisar que ela não abria naquele dia! Eu fui para o supermercado, e os seguranças acharam que eu fosse louco por causa das minhas pintinhas! Quando sai, me confundiram com um dançarino de mambo mundialmente famoso...E me levaram pra participar de uma competição! Quando finalmente consegui sair de lá, eu vim para cá. Mas não tem a droga da placa que dizia "Almoço da Fundação Kido". Estava escrito "Jantar". Pensei que estivesse no lugar errado. Dei três voltas pelo bairro. Até que finalmente ouvi o Shun gritando!

Dite: Pobrezinho...

Dohko: Você poderia ter se teleportado para as padarias e depois, ter fugido da competição.

Mu: Das padarias sim...mas na competição eu ganhei dois milhões de dólares e um lindo troféu.

Todos (menos vocês-sabem-quem): o_o

Mu: Troféu este que irei derreter para fazer acessórios pra minha armadura =D

Foi só ele dizer isso, pro povo começar a falar ao mesmo tempo. Cada um dando uma desculpa diferente pra pedir o dinheiro emprestado.

Saori: Helloo! Eu ainda estou aqui! – ainda com o buquê, como se fosse casar.

Mu: AAAHHHHH! A NOIVA CADAVER!...Quero dizer, deusa Athena...

Saori: ¬¬ Só te desculpo se você casar comigo!

Mu: Não! Se tiver que casar com você eu fujo com o circo e vou ser dançarino de mambo!

Dite: Me leva junto, Muzinho! Serei seu parceiro de dança!

Mu: ._.

Shaka: BORA PARANDO COM A PALHAÇADA? EU QUERO REALIZAR ESSE MALDITO CASAMENTO! Saori, casa com o cozinheiro loiro!

Rada: ._. Casar...com ela?

Saori – puxando Radamanthys pela mão: Alguma coisa contra? ¬_¬

Rada: ._. Hades, me salva!

Saori: Pronto, Shaka. Vamos casar.

Shaka: Precisam de padrinhos.

Saori: Hn...vem aqui...o bode...

Shura: Eu o/

Saori: Não, é o bode animal mesmo. Pode ficar sentado Shura. Li numa revista que uma dessas famosas ricas tinha colocado o cachorro pra ser padrinho. Sempre quis fazer isso.

Shura: ¬_¬

Saori: Madrinha...alguem se habilita?

Todos (nem vou falar do Aioria, vcs já sabem):...

Saori: Então vou escolher...Er...Miro

Miro: Hn? – ergue o rosto da vasilha.

Saori: Vem aqui! Vai ser minha madrinha de casamento!

Miro: Eu lá sou mulher pra ser madrinha? Quanto mais do teu casamento. Alias, tem um monte de mulher aqui!

Saori: Eu te pago.

Miro: Você não tem dinheiro.

Saori: O Julian tem. Eu dou em cima dele, e consigo a quantia.

Rada: Já vai me trair?

Aiacos lança um olhar de "É tudo um plano, esqueceu?". Rada pisca pra ele em resposta.

Shaka: Saori, o bode não pode ser o padrinho.

Saori: MAS EU QUERO QUE SEJA! EU QUERO! O CASAMENTO É MEU! EU MANDO!

Deba: Arruma outro animal! Esse daí ta ocupado comendo a roupa do Dohko.

Saori: Nesse caso...vem...cadê o Hyoga?

Shun: Nocauteado - sorriso angelical.

Saori: Ta, vem aqui Máscara!

Dite: Ele ta fazendo um voodoo seu lá no banheiro.

Saori: Ah, por favor! Shun! Vem você.

Shun – saltitando – Lalalala~ Olá, Miro!

Miro: Oi -_-

Rada: Podemos?

Shaka: Finalmente!

Alguns prestavam atenção. As crianças tentavam se matar (ninguém prestava atenção nelas). As mulheres estavam pintando as unhas. O Mu contando o dinheiro. Os restantes, prestando atenção no casamento. Ou não.

Shaka: Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união entre...

Miro vomita tudo nos pés do Shun.

Shun: IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Ele vomitou em mim!

Ikki: Vomitou no meu irmão! AVE FENIX!

O escorpiano não é atingido por pouco.

Saori: Ikki! FICA QUIETO QUE EU TO CASANDO!

Shiryu: Alguém viu o Seiya? Cadê ele pra interromper isso?

Saori: Pode continuar, senhor padre.

Shaka: Estamos aqui unidos para celebrar a união entre...

-PAREM ESSE CASAMENTO!

Shaka: Eu ainda não cheguei na parte " Se alguém aqui tem algo contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre". Apreciaria se esperasse.

- Não! – Pandora entra com tudo.

Shion: Estranho, já vi está mulher em algum lugar...

Dohko: é a Pandora!

Shion: Pandora? A tia da pensão?

Dohko: Não! Nossa inimiga! Alguém ataque essa doida!

Pandora: Fica calado, seu velho! Não vim lutar. Vim para impedir essa desgraça! – indica Saori de braço dado com Radamanthys.

Saori: Nem vem tentar roubar meu noivo!

Rada: Senhora Pandora º¬º Veio me salvar!

Saori: Conhece ela?

Rada: Nunca vi. U_u

Pandora: Larga ele! – dá um tapa no rosto da outra.

Camus: Não deveríamos fazer alguma coisa? Pandora está atacando nossa deusa.

Shura: Deixa, deixa...Ela ta batendo na Saori, e não na Athena.

Mu: Gente, vou me aposentar!

Shiryu: E quem vai consertar o meu escudo do dragão que é o escudo mais forte e sempre quebra?

Shion: Euuuuuuuuu o/

Shiryu – se ajoelhando: MU! Não se vá!

Saori: Vadia! – bate no rosto da Pandora.

Pandora: Vaca! – bate

Saori: Bruxa! – bate

E ficaram nessa típica briga de mulherzinha.

Dite: Deixa eu brigar também!

Miro: Preciso de um banheiro! –sai correndo.

Dohko: O bode ta comendo minha roupa!

Deba: Shura! Deixa a roupa do mestre Ancião em paz!

Shura: Eu to quieto aqui! É o outro bode!

Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiii!

MdM: Aeww! Fiz um voodoo!

Camus – na típica "facepalm": Aonde fui me meter?

Aiacos: E eu que achava que o submundo era desorganizado...

Saori: TODO MUNDO CALA A BOCA AGORA E FICA QUIETO! EU SOU ATHENA! EU MANDO! EU VOU CASAR!

Pandora: TIRA AS MÃOS DO MEU ESCRAVO, SUA VACA ROXA!

Rada: Sou seu escravo? Depois de tudo o que passamos...é isso que eu represento pra você?

_Flashback_

Mundo inferior...

Pandora: AHH! RADAMANTHYS! ME SALVA! – a morena chega correndo apavorada.

Rada: O que foi? O que aconteceu, minha senhora?

Pandora: Entrou uma barata no meu quarto!

Em outra ocasião...

Pandora: RADAMANTHYS!

Rada: Sim, senhora Pandora?

Pandora: Tem uma teia de aranha no meu quarto! Vá tirar agora!

Outra ocasião...

Pandora: Radamanthys! Estou com calor, vai comprar um milkshake de morango pra mim. – entrega o dinheiro para ele.

Rada: Pelo menos eu posso comprar uns doces com o troco...

Pandora: Nada disso! O troco é meu. Traga de volta!

_Fim do Flashback_

Rada: ò_ó Eu não passava de um escravo pra você! Agora faço questão de casar com a Saori! – puxa a garota pelo braço.

Shaka: Graças a Buda...

Pandora: Noooooooo

Shura: Se ele no interessa a ustedes...

Camus: O que está fazendo? Está socializando com o inimigo!

Shura: Ela acabou de receber um fora. Pode ser nossa inimiga, mas é bonitinha...PARA DE COMER O MEU CASACO, ALGODÃO DOCE!

Camus: o_o'

Shura: O Dite chamou o bode assim, e agora ele não atende por outro nome.

Shaka: Podemos realizar esse casamento ou não?

Marin: Espera um pouquinho ai, não era eu quem ia casar?

Aioros: Não, Marin! Você precisa casar com o meu irmão, por favoooor!

Marin: Aquele ali congelou!

Aioros: Mas ele te ama! Não ama, Oria?

Todos se viram para o leonino, que continuava paradão.

Airos: Ele disse que sim.

Marin: Chega, vou me casar.

Saori: Mas o noivo é meu!

Marin: Ele me pediu em casamento!

Pandora: Ele é meu escrav...meu noivo!

Saori: Não se mete, Mortícia Addams!

Ikki: Droga, vou perder o jogo de futebol!

Deba: Hoje tinha futebol? Casem logo que eu quero assistir o jogo!

Saori: Casarei assim que essas duas vadias saírem daqui.

Shina: Hey! Não insulte as amazonas!

Pandora: Essa magrela acha que tem algum poder aqui...Nem noivo você tem.

Shina: O queeee? – pula no pescoço da Pandora.

Pandora: Me larga! – tentando empurrar a Shina, puxa o cabelo da Saori.

Saori: AAAIIIIII! – pula pro meio da briga.

MdM: Adoro briga de mulher!

Miro: Briga de mulher? Onde? – ergue o rosto pra ver, mas se abaixa quase no mesmo instante vomitando de novo.

Shun: Ikkiiiiiii! Ele vomitou de novo!

Ikki: O que eu falei pra você?

Miro: A culpa é da comida!

Saori: Me larga!

Pandora: Nunca! Não até você desistir do meu marido! E mandar sua amazona sair de cima de mim!

Shina: Não tenho culpa de vocês são fracas!

Saori: AAHHHHHHH! O bode está comendo meu vestido!

Mu: Com licença, mas quero lembrar-lhes que o adorável noivo de vocês fugiu.

Pandora e Saori: O_O O QUE?

Shina: Hehehe

Pandora: Viu o que você fez?

Saori: EU? Se você não tivesse se metido, eu já estaria casada a essa hora!

E começaram a brigar novamente.

Shion: Senhoras...senhoras...silêncio por favor...O noivo desaparecido será encontrado. Como puderam ver hoje, meu adorado discípulo Mu, foi encontrado...

Mu: TIRE AS MÃOS DE MIM, PAI DESNATURADO!

Shion: Muzinho! Me perdoa!

Mu: Vou pensar no seu caso!

Seiya: E ai pessoal? Tudo bem? – aparece comendo Pizza.

Saori: SEIYA? Onde você estava?

Seiya: Ah, é que me deu fome. Eu fui na cozinha e notei que toda a comida tinha sumido. Daí fui até uma pizzaria aqui perto e comprei essa pizza de cebolas roxas.

Aiacos: WAIT! Como assim toda a comida sumiu? O MIOJO? DIGA QUE O MIOJO AINDA ESTÁ LÁ! – ergue Pegasos pela gola da blusa.

Seiya: Cof cof! (e.e')

Saori: Solta ele!

Minos: O miojo sumiu? De novo não!

Shura: Precisamos achá-lo, caso contrário esse bode vai comer toda a minha roupa!

Saori: E quanto ao meu noivo?

Pandora: Quer dizer "meu noivo", não é, queridinha?

Saori: Olha aqui sua...

Dite: CHEGAAAAAAAA! CANSEI DESSA BRIGA DE MULHERZINHA! PONHAM-SE EM SEUS LUGARES E FIQUEM CALADAS!

Saori e Pandora: Diculpa...

Minos: Não pode ter sumido de novo! O que vamos fazer?

MdM: Miojo? Se querem tanto miojo, por que não disseram logo? Eu sei fazer...

Minos:...

Aiacos:...

Minos: Se não fosse homem, eu te dava um beijo!

Dite: Eu aceito o beijo o/

Seiya: Cof cof cof!

Shiryu: Chega, Seiya. O cara já te soltou.

O pegasos começa a ficar roxo.

Shina: Gente, ele tá da cor do cabelo da Saori!

Saori: Não mete meu cabelo no meio!

Seiya: Eu...Saori... – cai morto.

Todos: ...

Shun: Ele morreu? – quebrando o silencio, já com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Ikki: Sei lá. Não me interessa. Vou pra casa ver o futebol. Vem, Shun..

Shun: Haaaiii! Vem June! – os três vão embora.

Shiryu: Eu acho que temos que levar as crianças pra casa...

June: E explicar por que elas passaram o dia sem comer, estão sujas e hiperativas.

Shiryu: Criançada! O tio Shiryu vai levar vocês pra casa! – virando-se, vê todos os pestinhas, digo, as crianças, dormindo tranquilamente pelo gramado.

Deba: Acho que pode deixa-los aqui.

Aiacos: MAS E O MIOJO?

MdM: EU JÁ DISSE QUE FAÇO! Só preciso dos ingredientes!

Aiacos: Que ingredientes? Eu compro! Quais são?

MdM: O macarrão feito com a receita especial da Nonna.

Minos: Nonna?

MdM: Minha falecida vovó. Ela era tão cheia de vida...

Dite: Que bonitinho.

MdM: Bom, agora eu vou...er...cuspir.

Aiacos: Por favor! Nossas almas dependem dessa receita!

Camus: Não é melhor descobrir por que a comida sumiu?

Shura: Boa..Algodão Doce, volta aqui!

_**!**_- – a risada do Saga ressoa no local. Todos (os que estavam disponíveis, obvio) se virão, e se deparam com um enorme balão, na forma de um dragão marinho, que já ascendia aos céus noturnos (já era de noite né =/).

Kanon: Qual é? Você disse que eu ia dar a risada!

Saga: Jamais! Você já conseguiu ficar com o balão do jeito que queria! A risada é minha!

Kanon: Tudo por que você não conseguia se despedir, seu inútil!

Saga: Eu?

Kanon: Sim, você não costurou essa droga de balão direito!

Saga: Acho que notaram a gente. – aponta pra baixo, aonde todos olhavam para os dois aturdidamente.

Kanon: Não nos resta outra coisa a fazer. Começa, Saga.

Saga: Preparem-se para a encrenca!

Kanon: Encrenca em dobro!

Saga:Para proteger o mundo da devastação!

Kanon: Para unir as pessoas de nossa nação!

Saga:Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor!

Kanon: Para estender o nosso poder as estrelas!

Saga: Saga!

Kanon: Kanon!

Saga: Equipe Gemini decolando na velocidade da Explosão Galatica!

Kanon: Rendam-se agora, ou preparem-se para o triângulo de ouro!...Não achamos ninguém pra fazer o gato.

Saga: Triangulo de Ouro? Combinamos que seria outra dimensão!

Kanon: Por que não podia ser o meu golpe?

Saga: Por que "Outra dimensão" soava melhor!

Kanon: É sempre tudo você! Cansei disso! Quero repartir o que possuímos!

Saga: Só temos a casa de gêmeos e a armadura de ouro!

Kanon: Tem um bode tentando pular pra dentro do nosso balão... – olhando pra baixo – Shura, para de pular.

Shura: EU TO QUIETO AQUI! É o Algodão Doce! E o que vocês estão fazendo ai?

Saga: Nada. Só roubamos todo o macarrão para abrir nossa própria rede de restaurante italiano, e vocês flagraram nossa fuga altamente secreta no estilo James Bond.

Kanon: VOCÊ CONTOU O PLANO SECRETO!

Saga: Essa não! – cobre a boca com as mãos.

Aiacos: Significa...que eles roubaram o miojo?...

Minos: MATEM-NOS!

Dite: Pra que? O balão da equipe Rocket sempre caia no fim do episodio.

Kanon: E para garantir que ninguém vai seguir a gente... Nos temos um prisioneiro! – mostra Wyvern, desacordado e amarrado.

Pandora: DEVOLVE!

Saori: Meu noivo!

As duas saem correndo, e sobem pela cordinha que pendia na lateral do balão, pulando pra dentro da cestinha.

Saga: Esse balão não aguentará esse peso todo!

Saori: Ta me chamando de gorda? ¬¬

Kanon: Se a carapuça servir...

Saori: Oras, seu... – cai no fight com o Kanon, dentro do balão.

Miro: Queria estar lá dentro...Mas ainda estou passando mal. Me salva, Camyu...

Camus jogava Uno com Dite, Shaka e Deba.

Miro: CAMYU!

Aioros: Ta, agora chega! Aioria, você vai acordar! Marin... – pega a ruiva no colo e a joga nas costas. Então sai correndo e sobe na mesma cordinha.

Marin: Aioros está me seqüestrando!

Saga: O que esse dia pensa que ta fazendo? Eu já disse que esse balão não vai agüentar! – o balão começa a inclinar – Eu falei!

Aioros: Não vou ficar aqui, não. Só vim deixar a Marin. Tchau. – sagitário pula do balão, deixando lá os Saga, Radamanthys desacordado, Pandora e Saori que tentavam matar o Kanon, Marin, e todo o estoque de miojo. – E agora...o toque final. – ele pega o arco e flecha de sagitário.

Aiacos: O que 'cê ta fazendo? Preciso recuperar o miojo!

Aioros: E eu preciso recuperar meu irmão! – ele atira. A flecha atravessa o céu, e faz um lindo furo no balão. Mas como todos sabem, o balão da equipe rocket não cai. Decola.

O balão decola no melhor estilo. E some no céu.

Aioria: MARIN! - finalmente acordando do choque – EU TE AMO!

Camus: Está atrasado um minuto. Ela acabou de ser seqüestrada num balão por dois cozinheiros italianos de segunda.

Aioria: Irei atrás dela! A Marin é a mulher que eu amo!

Shiryu: Não acha que está meio atrasado? ¬¬

Aioria: Marin! – sai correndo atrás do balão.

Shion: Como Grande Mestre, é meu dever informa-los que precisamos ir atrás da nossa Deusa Athena, a qual acabou de ser seqüestrada.

Dite: Deixa só acabar essa partidinha. – indica o jogo de Uno.

Shion: Okay =D Posso me juntar a vocês?

Shiryu: Mas e Athena?

MdM: Não se preocupem. Ela não vai morrer até o Seiya aparecer gritando e fingir ser o herói.

Shiryu: Mas o Seiya morreu! Ele morreu intoxicado com as cebolas da pizza! Seiya era alérgico!

Cavaleiros de ouro: O_O

Miro: Morreu?

Camus: Ta morto?

MdM: Sério?

Shura: É UM MILAGRE!

Shaka: Graças a Buda!

Deba: Pobre Seiya...

Dite: Vou plantar cebolas roxas no meu jardim.

Shion: Declaro o dia de hoje como feriado e...

Mu: TO RICO!

Dohko: Shiryu, traz um chazinho pra mim?

Algodão doce: Béééééééééééééééeé´!

Aiacos: E O MIOJO?

Shion: Quem se importa?

Aiacos: Chega! Escutem aqui...Vocês precisam ir atrás daquele balão!

Shaka: E se não formos...

Aiacos: Pra quem não notou ainda, EU SOU O JUÍZ AIACOS DE GARUDA! E ESSE DAÍ JOGANDO UNO COM VOCÊS É MINOS DE GRIFFON!

Minos: Será que não dava pra esconder mais um pouco? Eu estava prestes a ganhar a partida!

Miro: Os espectros?

Aiacos: Criança inteligente. ¬¬ Não viemos lutar agora. Preciam trazer seus gêmeos de volta!

Dite: Caso contrário...

Aiacos: Caso contrário...vamos pedir ao Imperador Hades que ressuscite o Seiya.

Shion: LEVANTEM-SE INUTEIS! PERSIGAM AQUELE BALÃO! RASTREIEM! TRAGAM-NO DE VOLTA INTACTO!

Mediante a cruel ameaça proferida pelo recém descoberto espectro, todos os cavaleiros entram no campo de batalha da busca pelo balão perdido.

Minos: Eu disse desde o começo que deveríamos contar a verdade.

Aiacos: Você nunca disse nada. Vamos atrás deles também. Precisamos salvar o miojo.

Minos: E a senhorita Pandora? E o Rada?

Aiacos: Quem se importa?

E a dupla também sai correndo sob o luar, perseguindo o balão.

No local onde deveria ter havido um almoço que virou jantar e no final não se realizou, restavam apenas as crianças adormecidas. Já que TODO MUNDO esqueceu delas. Hyoga desacordado. E Seiya...morto.

Fim

Ou não...

Será que os espectros conseguirão recuperar o miojo perdido?

Será que Mu se aposentará e se tornará um dançarino de mambo?

Será que Hyoga acordará?

Será que Shura e Algodão Doce finalmente se entenderão?

Será que Miro vai se recuperar dos problemas intestinais?

Será que Athena será salva?

Será que Seiya está mesmo morto?

Será que o time do Ikki venceu?

Será que Aioria conseguirá se declarar?

Será que Saga e Kanon conseguirão abrir o tão desejado restaurante Italiano?

Todas as respostas serão respondidas (ou não) na segunda parte de nossa cruel aventura.

_yo pessoinhas adoraveis .-. Tudo bem? O capitulo demorou bastante pq andei com crise de criatividade (ele ainda nao ficou do jeito que eu queria) e meio ocupada. Tanto que pra não tirar tudo o que ainda faltava na fic, preferi acabar essa parte e iniciar a continuação. Bom, abraços pra todo mundo. Continuo assim que puder. (Hj nao pq to meio doente e.e')._

_Espero que tenham curtido a primeira parte. Eu gostei bastante de escrever. Como sempre aceito sugestões para a segunda parte. E não pensem que nosso imperador Hades vai deixar por menos a demora de seus espectros em cumprirem a missão que lhes foi designada. Até a próxima o/  
_


End file.
